Sasuke and Naruto
by Tyranno's girl
Summary: Summary: It's Lilo and... Wait a minute.. Sasuke and Naruto! What will happen when the last two members of the broken Uchiha clan find a hyperactive, almost alien teenager in an orphanage an decide to take him in? There's major OOCness so don't flame on m
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Listen up, cause I really need your help on this. THE HEAT IN CALIFORNIA IS INSANE!!! However, thanks to my brain getting cooked by the heat, I have come up with four fanfic ideas. I will put all four story pilots on the site (They're all Naruto fanfics, so they'll be easy to find) and the one to get the most reviews by May 31st will be continued ASAP. The others will get continued... Whenever I feel like it. So, without anymore blab and filler, here's the first story! **

**Summary: It's Lilo and... Wait a minute.. Sasuke and Naruto?! What will happen when the last two members of the broken Uchiha clan find a hyperactive, almost **_**alien**_** teenager in an orphanage an decide to take him in? There's major OOC-ness so don't flame on me for that. In fact, just don't flame on me. I will take advice and helpful criticism, but no flames. **

**Pairings: As of right now, future SasukexNaruto and future ItachixKisame. **

**Disclaimer: Aaahh! I hate this part! I don't own Naruto, nor do I own Lilo and Stitch. **

Prologue-

Onboard a massive spacecraft in the midst of space, There is a massive commotion between beings of various species. Among the various noises, there were comments such as, "Punish the doctor!", "Execute him and his creation!", "Where is that failure scientist anyway?!". Just then, An elder man with long blonde hair, blue eyes, and a mischevious grin that still seemed to say, "I'm innocent" entered. He was wearing a white lab-coat but the two guards on either side of him had his hands forced to his sides with a pair of high-tech handcuffs. When they had come to the center of the room, the two guards unlocked the handcuffs and left the man in the center of the stage. Just then, an old man with a white and red hat on his head stood and spoke,

"Doctor Yondaime, It has been rumored that you have conducting genetic experiments, although we've told you timt and time again to stop. Is this true?" Doctor Yondaime thought for a second and then looked up with a,

"Chancellor Sarutobi, You of all people should know that I would never do such a thing." Sarutobi looked at a couple of documents handed to him. He then stated,

"According to investigations, This time you..." Sarutobi gasped at the words on the paper. "You turned your own son into a creature that would be, and I quote, 'The perfect weapon'. Is this true?" Yodaime looked around the room and thought,

"Wow, if I don't choose my words carefully, I am screwed." He then replied aloud, "Chancellor, I love and care for my son and I love and care for the citizens of our galaxy..." As he was trying to talk his way out of his predicament, Yondaime didn't notice the large covered cage that was raised up besides him. "I could, nay, I would never..." The cage was uncovered. Yodaime looked over to his side at his son and concluded, "...Make more than one?". The young man had blonde, spiky, orange-streaked hair. His blood-red eyes looked around the room as if he was counting how many people he would have to kill in order to get out of here. His nine orange tails shifted from left to right behind him. As Chancellor Sarutobi continued, his ears twitched towards his direction.

"What is that... That thing?!" Yodaime replied with a smirk as he stated,

" He is quicker than any rocket, agile, can lift 10,000 times his own weight, and he's smarter than any known super computer." As the blonde scientist spoke on, The young man was scratching around at the cage, trying to get out. "I call him, Experiment "Kyuubi". Cute, isn't it?" The council just groaned and glared at the scientist and his creature.

"So, you're saying that he's just a monster that can never be anything but evil and destructive?" Sarutobi asked. Doctor Yondaime gasped and quickly replied,

"I did not say that. "Kyuubi" is incredibly calm and docile to members of authority." Sarutobi stood and asked, with a little bit of hope,

"Experiment "Kyuubi"..." The young man's ears perked up and turned towards the direction that his name came from. "Your father says that you're not a blood-thirsty monster. Can you prove him right? Please, Show us that you have some good inside of you." "Kyuubi" stood up, very formally, straightened his hair, cleared his throat, and finally replied,

"Aw, stick it up your ass, you old bastard!" He then laughed a huge laugh and fell over in joy. The council, however, did not share in his excitement. Yondaime was even surprised by what his son had said.

"I DID NOT TEACH HIM _THAT_!" He yelled in protest. The whole council was in an uproar of comments and murmurs. Chancellor Sarutobi raised his hand and gestured for them to cease their talking of stupid things.

"So... crude, So.. naughty! Obviously, this creature takes far too much after his creator. Throw _him_ in jail..." He stated as he pointed towards Yondaime and two guards came, handcuffed him again, and dragged him away. "And as for that... _thing_..." He started as he saw "Kyuubi" scratching all over the cage. He then turned to his side and called over, "Captain Zabuza!" The captain stood up, walked over, and replied,

"Chancellor?"

"You and Sub-Captain Haku find a place for that... that..."

"Abomination?"

"Please. I have a headache now and I need him as far away from me as possible."

"Yes sir. Come on, Haku!" The very feminine-looking sub-captain followed Zabuza and after a while, wrapped his arms around one of the spiky haired man's arms. Later on Zabuza's ship, There was a huge commotion as ten guards were trying, and for the most part, failing, to get "Kyuubi" restrained in an upside-down prisoner-carrier. After half an hour of struggle, They finally succeeded and strapped him in to the that only his head was visible. One of the guards then took a giant syringe, stuck it into the blonde's neck. After he drew a sufficient amount of blood, the guard placed the syringe into a near-by machine that was connected to two giant, high-tech gattling guns. When all the blood drained into the machine, the guns then aimed themselves at the, now-snarling, young man. As he was struggling to get out of the trap, Zabuza walked in. "Hmmph, try all that you want, but those guns are locked onto your genetic signature. So if you try to escape, they'll fire at you and only you." At these last words, Zabuza made the mistake of putting his arm in front of the blond. In mere seconds, "Kyuubi" sunk his fangs into the captains skin. "Aaahh, you little bastard!" He yelled in pain as he ripped his arm away from the blonde's grasp. "Let's hope that we can find a little, deserted asteroid for you." Zabuza growled as he rubbed his arm. In a few minutes everyone had cleared the room, and left "Kyuubi" alone. Once back in the piloting room, Zabuza asked Haku as he showed him his arm, "Does this look infected to you?". Haku looked at the arm and gave nervous smile as his answer.

Meanwhile, back in the room, "Kyuubi" was growling at the guns with anger. His red-eyes scanned the room. When he didn't find anything, He gave a big, bored yawn, not noticing the drool coming from his mouth and that the guns followed the drool. When he did notice he quickly sucked the drool back in his mouth. "Hey..." He cooed as he figured out how he could use this to his advantage. He then gathered up some more drool and once again let it fall to the ground, and once again the guns followed until "Kyuubi" swallowed it up again. " A guard that walked by the area saw what the blonde was doing and quickly ran into the room. Big mistake. As soon as the guard yelled,

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?!". "Kyuubi" instantly replied by gathering a large amount of saliva and spat it onto the guard's head. The guns instantly armed themselves in the guards direction. The guard could only shudder in fear as the guns shot at him. "Kyuubi" took his chance and ran out the room. Just then, the ship's alarm went off. Zabuza called over to his friend,

"Haku, What the hell is going on?!". The younger man answered, with fear in his voice,

"The prisoner escaped his cage and is now somewhere aboard the ship!" The scratching of claws could be heard from the air-vents. Zabuza quickly yelled to everyone,

"He's in the air-vents, quick! Get him before..." All of a sudden, the lights went out aboard the ship. "...He gets to the power-room." Zabuza groaned as he sat back down in the chair. There was a huge explosion in the back of the ship. "What the... All available guards to the docking bay!" Suddenly, A large, red, and orange space-shuttle rushed out of the dock.

"Ha ha, I told you that you can't hold me!" Zabuza, Haku, and the other guards just stared at the departing shuttle.

"Yes, he, uh, took the red and orange one." Haku stated. Zabuza yelled into the intercom,

"Everyone after that abomination, NOW!!!" All of the blue space shuttles went after "Kyuubi"s. The blonde just laughed as he looked around the cockpit of the shuttle and saw the "Hyper-drive" switch. He quickly burst his hand through the case. And pulled out the switch.

"He's not about to..?" Zabuza started.

_"Please wait for the hyper-drive computer to choose..." _The shuttle's hyperdrive computer was interrupted by the blonde immediately pressing the switch back down. The ship immediately disappeared into hyper-space. Thanks to the EMP (Electromagnetic Pulse) that the hyperdrive unleashed, all the other ships were knocked out of commission. Zabuza just sighed very angrily at Haku,

"Get Chancellor Sarutobi on the line."

Chancellor Sarutobi was on the grand meeting sattelite where he asked his group of scientists who were covering "Kyuubi"s path, "Where is he landing?" The young female scientist with purple hair in a pony-tail, Anko, quickly typed in the information and replied,

"On a small planet called Earth." Sarutobi sighed in relief,

"That planet is mostly water, he's too dense, he won't survive." Suddenly, the computer closed in on the picture of earth until it showed the ship landing on a small island.

"OH, JUST FUCK ME!!!" Everyone seemed to yell as they the images.

"It's no use," Sarutobi started with a sigh, "We'll have to gas the planet..." Just then,

"YOU WILL NOT!!" A young man from the back of the room yelled. As he stomped foward. His brown hair was in a pony-tail and he had a scar across his face.

"What is it now, Professor Iruka?" The already-tense Chancellor groaned.

"I heard what you were about to do and you can't!" He than pulled out a disc and put it into the main-computer. An image of a very familiar insect appeared on the main screen, with a picture of an average human family next to it. "The planet Earth is officially a mosquito natural-habitat. This is mostly because it holds the mosquito's main food staple, The blood of human beings." Sarytobi then asked,

"Hmm, I see. Are these humans, intelligent?"

"Oh, no, no, no! Everytime a meteor strikes their planet, they have to start life over! It's really fascinating, though." Sarutobi then stated,

"If that's the case, I assign you and one expert on this creature to a secret mission to retrieve Experiment "Kyuubi". You're dismissed." Sarutboi then walked towards Iruka and asked, "Do you know who you want to come with you?" Iruka thought for a minute. Then asked,

"Does he have a brother?"

Ann hour later, Both him and Sarutobi were in a Galactic Prison. All the time Iruka asking and the Chancellor answering, "A sister?"

"..."

"A nephew?"

"..."

"A grandfather?" Finally after a long ride on an elevator to Docter Yodaime's cell, Sarutobi answered,

"We're here." Meanwhile in the cell, Yondaime was reading a newspaper that read, "Idiot scientist prisoned for evil, idiotic creation!" He then groaned aloud as he ripped the paper into small pieces and threw them around the room. He then saw the scientist and the Chancellor coming his way.

"Ah, What do I owe this wonderful visit?"

"Your creation escaped, and now you're going to help Professor Iruka find and capture him." Iruka stood besides him, subconciously nodding but then exclaimed,

"WAIT, WHAT?!" Chancellor Sarutobi opened the cell and the blonde scientist walked out. "But, but, but..."

"Oh, and if you two fail," Sarutobi started as he walked away, "You'll both be locked up for the remainder of your lives. Good luck, gentlemen." Iruka gulped in fear. Then, Doctor Yondaime walked besides him and asked, maliciously,

"So tell me, Iruka, was it? On what pitiful planet has my creation been unleashed?"

**All right, well that's the prologue. If you've seen LiLo and Stitch, you'll know if I made some mistakes so... Please tell me which mistakes I made if I made any. And please, please, please vote for my little fanfic contest, The story that gets at least ten reviews by will be updated first. Until then, **

**Tyranno's girl **


	2. Chapter 2

**THE FANFIC CONTEST WAS SUCH A BUST!!! The only story that got any reviews was "Sasuke and Naruto", so that's the one that gets the first update. In this chapter we finally get to see the oh so depressing life of one Sasuke Uchiha, so, "Let's get busy!"(I'm such a Pokémon fan...). **

**Disclaimer: Yeah, don't own anything. **

In an ocean, on a bright sunny day, the waves are rolling softly.

In a building, three women start hula-dancing.

A small clownfish swims by with a peanut-butter sandwich in its mouth.

The women all clap and continue dancing.

All of a sudden, a young man with navy-blue hair rises out of the water, looks at his waterproof watch and yelps, "Oh, crap!"

A couple of male fire-dancers join the three women.

He immediately swims back to shore as quick as he can, picks up his backpack from the beach, and starts running towards his school. However, he sees something interesting and stops to take a picture of a bald, fat, sunburned young man with an ice-cream cone. After he runs off, the man's ice-cream falls onto the ground.

The professional dancers continue on. While Kankuro, Temari, Sakura, and Ino are backstage waiting with their teacher, Kakashi, for their time to shine

"I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" He thinks aloud to himself as he puts on his leaf-chain anklets and braclets, takes off his shirt and shoes, puts on his leaf-chain headband, and gets out a couple of unlit torches. All while running to his school-building, where their monthly recital is being held.

"Alright, go on." Kakashi says to the students as he gestured to them to walk onto the stage. He counted them as they went on. 1: Kankuro, in his fire-dancer attire(shirtless, leafbands on ankles and head), 2: Sakura, 3: Temari, 4: Ino; all in hula-dancer attire(leafbands on head, wrists, and ankles, large-leaf hula skirts, and blue-and-pink, sleeve-less, midrift-showing shirts). Kakashi counted all four and when they got on stage, and in their proper spots, he noticed that one was missing. "Ay... Sasuke...".

Sasuke finally made it to school and snuck through backstage. He quietly slipped into the performance while it was at its peak, lit his torches, and danced the best that he could. It was a wonderful sight, seeing all the students dance, the girls hula-ing, and the boys spinning their torches. Finally, the show was done. All four students turned once and cheered, "We're the Konoha Island Dance-Squad!" All of a sudden,

"WAAAHHH!!!" Kankuro yelled as he tripped on the water that had dripped from the still-wet Sasuke. All the remaining dancers on the stage moved away from the fallen boy. Kakashi sighed as he walked up onto the stage. He then asked the Uchiha,

"Sasuke... Why are you all wet?" The dark-haired boy was silent for a moment. "Well..?" Sasuke calmly answered,

"It's Sandwich-Day."

"..?" Sasuke sighed exasperatedly and continued,

"Every other tuesday, I feed Pudge the fish a sandwich." Kakashi asked, a little confused,

"Pudge is... a fish?" Sasuke nodded and continued,

"But today we were out of peanut-butter! I asked Itachi what to give her instead and he said "tuna". I can't give Pudge tuna!" He gestured for Kakashi to come closer and asked, "Do you know what tuna is?" Kakashi replied,

"Uh... Fish?" Sasuke then exclaimed,

"THAT'S RIGHT! IT'S FISH!! If I gave Pudge tuna, I'd be an abomination! I'm late because I had to run all the way to the store to get peanut-butter, because all we had WAS FRIGGIN' TUNA!!!" Sasuke finished his explanation and was breathing heavily. All the other students and dancers were giving him strange looks. Kakashi finally asked,

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Why is this so important to you?" Sasuke turned and stated,

"Pudge controls the weather." Everyone was silent and still gave him those, "What the fuck?"-looks. Kankuro broke the silence by saying,

"Wow, You're gay, emo, weird, _and_ crazy." Sasuke glared into space for a while and then, all of a sudden, with a,

"THIS COMING FROM THE DUDE WHO LIKES PUPPETS AND WEARS MAKE-UP EVERY FRIGGIN' DAY!?!?", jumps on top of Kankuro and starts to beat on him relentlessly. Sakura, Ino and Temari screamed as they ran behind Kakashi and hid while he pulled the two boys apart.

"Hey, hey, hey! Calm down you guys!" Sasuke frantically pleaded,

"I'm sorry, I won't do it again! I just want to dance, I practiced. I want to dance, I practiced..." He trailed off as he tried to beg for forgiveness. Kankuro was looking at his arm and stated aloud,

"Ugh.. He bit me." All the girls chimed,

"Ew..."

_Later..._

School was just dismissed, Sasuke was sitting outside on the porch while Kankuro, Sakura, Ino, and Temari ran out right pass him. A minute passed before Kakashi came out and said to Sasuke,

"Your brother's going to pick you up. He says to stay here." and went back in. Sasuke was sitting down by himself when he heard the other students walking and talking nearby.

"Does this look infected to you?" Kankuro asked as he and the other girls were walking with their pets. Kankuro had a parrot that repeated,

"Does this look infected to you, _Squwak_!", Sakura had a pink-dyed poodle to match her hair, Ino had a pot-bellied pig, and Temari had a weasel. All of a sudden, Sasuke appeared in front of them, causing all the other students to yelp in fear.

"You better not have rabies!" Kankuro stated nastily. Ino added,

"If you have rabies, the veterinarian's going to have to cut of your head and..."

"Are you guys going to the Pet Park?" Sasuke asked, interrupting the Yamanaka girl. Kankuro then replied,

"You don't have a pet." Sasuke was silent for a minute. He then dug into his backpack and pulled out a vicious, all-black racoon. All of the students shuddered at the sight as Sasuke started,

"This is Yami. Itachi got him for me from a pet-shop that couldn't find a home for him, so..." When both owner and pet looked up again, all four people were gone. Sasuke gave a defeated sigh and said to the racoon, "Come on Yami, let's go home." The racoon responded by playfully biting his owner's ear and jumping back into the backpack. A minute later Sasuke was gone.

**Wow... Poor Sasuke. I figured since this chapter was kind of all about Sasuke that I'll update with two chapters this time, so go on, read chapter two already! But please remember to review afterwards. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2 will feature the first appearances of Itachi and the social worker (coughs slug-woman coughs). So, without any lolly-gagging, "Let's get busy!!" **

**Itachi- Okay, I'm here. So what was so important that I had to make time in my busy schedule to come here? **

**TG- Hey! Itachi Uchiha's finally here, Ya... Wait a minute. looks around Where's Kisame?! **

**Itachi- He's busy... **

_**Meanwhile in Hawaii... **_

**Announcer- Now, Welcome to the Maui Annual Surfing-Contest, Kisame Hoshigaki!! **

**(Crowd cheers as Kisame starts to paddle out) **

_**Back with the author and Itachi... **_

**TG- I only invited you because I thought Kisame would come with you..! sighs dreamily Kisame... starts to drool at daydream of Kisame **

**Itachi- Hey are you drooling at the thought my boyfreind?! **

**TG- snaps out of it Wait, do you mean that you two are actually together? **

**Itachi- nods **

**TG- mischevious thoughts ( hopefully Kisame will be here soon so I can see these two go at it. Yay! Yaoi! Wait I need to get a camera!) I'll be back, Itachi. runs to store **

**Itachi- I have the strange feeling that I've gotten myself into a serious bind... **

**Disclaimer: First two chapters, people. **

Itachi Uchiha ran to the dance-school to pick up his younger brother. Ignoring the island heat, he was wearing his favorite overcoat, which was black with red clouds on it. He was running to the Konoha Island dance-school to pick up his younger brother as soon as possible. However, when he got there and he found that the school was empty. "DAMN IT!!!" He roared as he jumped from the porch and started to run back home. He was so much in thought about how he was going to kill Sasuke that he didn't even realize when a black car was about to run him over. "What the hell?!" He exclaimed as the car screeched to a halt. In a flash of anger, Itachi kicks the car with all of his might, leaving a dent, and yelled back, "Watch where you're going, you stupid bitch!!", And runs off. The blonde woman inside of the car rolls the window down and just and just gives an angry sigh as she drives off.

"Sasuke Uchiha, when I get home, you are so dead!!!" Itachi states as he runs up the hill that leads to his and Sasuke's house. When he got to the front door, he tried to open it just to find that it was locked three times over. "Grrr... SASUKE!!" Itachi then tried sticking his head through the dog-door. He succeeds to the point that he can stretch his arm to unlock the three locks. He sighs calmly until he finds out that the door had been nailed shut by his younger brother. He then gets out, "Sasuke! Open the door!" He yells as he bangs on the door. Sasuke replies,

"I want to die..." Itachi then runs to the back all the while yelling to his brother on the inside,

"Sasuke, we don't have time for this! The social-worker's going to be here any minute!" He tries the window, just to find it locked. He sighs exasperatedly and grabs a nearby hammer. Itachi then crawled back through the dog-door and called over to Sasuke, who was lying on the ground, listening to his and his brother's emo cd's, "Sasuke, open the door!" Sasuke replies by raising the volume on the boombox and lip-synching along to the words,

_"Stop my breathing and slit my throat, I must be emo..."_ Itachi then yells and starts taking out all of the nails, not noticing that the blond, female social-worker was walking towards the porch.

"AAAHHH!!! WHEN I GET IN THERE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, MAIM AND QUARTER YOU, CHOP THOSE PIECES UP, PUT THEM IN THE BLENDER, HIT PUREE, PUT THAT MIXTURE IN A PIE SHELL, BAKE IT, AND FEED IT TO THE SOCIAL-WORKER!! AND WHEN THEY SAY, 'Gee, this is great, what's your secret?', I'M GOING TO SAY...!" Itachi felt himself being pulled out of the dog-door and face to face with a very official-looking woman. He thought for a second and then he continued with, "L-love, compassion, caring..." and stood up, dropping the hammer. The woman then held out her hand for a handshake, while saying,

"Good afternoon, Mr. Uchiha. I'm here from the..."

"Child-services depatment, yes ma'am." Itachi interrupted. The woman cleared her throat at this and continued,

"May I come in?" Itachi looked back at the door, turned back and replied,

"Actually, I thought that we could sit out here and talk.", He then leaned casually against the wall. The woman frowned even more seriously than before and said,

"No." Itachi sighed and said,

"Ah, I see.", He then started for the back door, picking up the hammer before he went, leaving the woman at the door. A couple minutes later there was a crash of a window breaking, then a loud thud of a body falling to a laundry room floor, Itachi's voice muttering a string of curses, then various doors shutting and opening and slamming closed. Suddenly, the music inside of the house stoped.

"Son of a bi-"

"SASUKE UCHIHA, SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!" There was then a frantic running towards the front door. The door cracked as Itachi pulled it open, not at all regarding the nails, and stated, trying to catch his breath, "Welcome to the Uchiha household." The blonde woman walked into the house, pulled out her notebook, and started taking notes on the two brothers' standard of living. "As you can see, we've been doing just fine and..." Itachi stopped his comment when he smelt something. "Excuse me, but do you smell something... burning?" The blonde replied,

"It's coming from the kitchen..." The blonde-woman stated. Itachi screamed,

"Damn it!!", as he ran into the kitchen. The woman walked in just in time to see Itachi turning off the stove. As the black smoke rose into the air, the social worker asked, taking out her notebook,

"I take it that he doesn't cook by himself often." Itachi blurted out,

"He only burns things when I leave him home alone for some reaso..." He stopped as he saw the social worker writing his statements down. She walked out to the living-room and saw Sasuke doing something kind of disturbing. He had a jar of pickle juice, a knife, a book called "Beginner's Voodoo", a bandage, and a group of voodoo dolls that looked like a certain group of school-students. The blonde woman watched silently as Sasuke put the dolls in the jar, cut his hand with the knife and let the blood drip down into the jar. He then wrapped his hand up and closed the jar back up. He then picked the jar up and started shaking it. Itachi had come in the room and was shaking his head,

"Why today?" He sighed silently. When Sasuke sensed someone behind him, he turned and saw the social-worker and his older brother. He then very clamly stated,

"My freinds need to be punished." The woman turned to Itachi who simply turned his head away. She walked over to the younger Uchiha and started, holding out her hand,

"Hello Sasuke, As you've probably realized I'm the social worker." Sasuke replied,

"Do you have a name, Ms. Social Worker?" She replied,

"Well, I prefer to keep my name on a need-to-know basis." At this time, Sasuke grabbed both of her hands and looked at the tattoos on her knuckles. He then stated,

"Your knuckles say "Tsunade", then one says "The", then a picture of a slug, then a picture of a woman." Tsunade clenched her hands into a fist as Sasuke released her hands. "Tsunade the Slug-Woman?" Tsunade replied,

"Tsunade will be just fine Sasuke." She started as she once again got out her notebook. "Now I'm just going to ask you a few questions, okay?" Sasuke nodded. "Are you happy with your current environment?" Sasuke muttered,

"Hell no...", until he saw Itachi behind Tsunade, glaring daggers at him. He then flashed a fake smile and started, "I'm adjusted. I eat three square meals a day..." At this time, Itachi was acting out all the things for Sasuke to say behind Tsunade. "Take long naps and... get disciplined?" At this time Itachi had punched his hand into his fist. He quickly saw his mistake and frantically gestured for Sasuke to correct his statement. Sasuke gave a "What the fuck?"-look as he stated, "No..? Not disciplined..." Tsunade just then turned to Itachi, who immediately stopped his actions. She then turned to Sasuke, who was looking at the jar again, and said,

"Well it was nice meeting you Sasuke, and if you ever need me here's my card." Tsunade handed over the piece of paper and Sasuke took it without once looking away from the jar. She then turned to Itachi and said, with a serious tone, "Mr. Uchiha, if you please.", and the two walked to the front door. Tsunade started, "You know... If at anytime me or the state thinks that you can't handle this..." Itachi interrupted her,

"Me and him are just fine, It won't come to that." Tsunade turned towards the door and stated,

"I hope not." Tsunade pulled the door opened, almost ripping it off the hinges. "Mr. Uchiha." She said as she left. Itachi watched her leave and when her car was gone... He calmly closed the door the best that he could and then he turned and gave the classic "I am going to kill you"-look to Sasuke, who was now standing in the hallway. 3..2..1...

"Oh shit!"

"SASUKE UCHIHAAA!!!!" Itachi yelled as he ran over and grabbed his younger brothers arm, very roughly. He started yelling at him, shaking him some, "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?! Do you want to make this harder than it already is?! Do you not understand our current situation?! Do you want to be taken away?!" Sasuke replied,

"No!"

"No, you don't understand?!"

"No!"

"No, you don't want to be taken away?!"

"No!"

"No, what?!"

"NO!!!" Sasuke screamed as he fell to the ground on his face. There was a mumbling coming from Sasuke. Itachi leaned into listen but was so angry that he gave up and yelled,

"I don't get why you just won't listen to me! God, you're such a baka!" Sasuke got up and stated,

"Well if you hate me so much, why don't you just put me in an orphanage and go but a weasel?!" Itachi yelled back as he was walking away,

"Well at least a weasel would listen to me better than you!!" Sasuke started walking up the stairs and replied,

"Well maybe the weasel will be a kwow-it-all jackass like a certain !"

"And it'll be quieter!!"

"And it'll be an emo-bastard, like you!!" Sasuke yelled from the door of his bedroom. Itachi yelled,

"Go to your room!"

"I'm already in my room!!" Itachi then grabbed a pillow spressed his face to it anbd screamed as much as he could into it. Meanwhile, Sasuke did the same inside his room.

_One hour later... _

"Hey." Itachi said as he walked into Sasuke's room with something for him to eat. "I brought you some pizza." He said as he sat down next to Sasuke on the bed. Sasuke was looking at a picture of the Uchiha family before the accident. He then said to Itachi,

"We're a broken family, aren't we?" Itachi replied,

"No! Well... Maybe a little..." He slumped into the bed, "Maybe a lot." They both sighed. After a while, Itachi broke the silence, "You know, I don't yell at you because I like it. Because if I actually had a choice I would save my energy for something more rewarding." Sasuke replied,

"Like getting a boyfreind?" Itachi blushed as he started tickling Sasuke and saying,

"Shut up Sasuke, or else I'll tickle you until you stop breathing!" Sasuke was actually laughing as his brother was tickling him. When Itachi stopped, Sasuke was trying to catch his breath. He then called over to Yami who brought over his camera.

"My camera's full again, nii-san." Itachi took the camera and assured that he would develop it whenever he got the chance. They sat there remembering the old days when suddenly... There was a black-out. They looked around the darkness until there was a bright, green light from outside. Itachi looked out the window a little confused by the eerie light until Sasuke exclaimed, "A shooting-star! I call it!!" Sasuke started to push Itachi while saying, "Get out, get out, I have to make my wish!!" Itachi smirked as he replied,

"Oh no! Gravity collapsing on me!" Sasuke groaned,

"No, it isn't!!"

"Yes it is Sasuke, the same thing happened yesterday." Itachi fell on Sasuke, who cried,

"Get off! Your big butt is crushing me!!" Sasuke scrambled from under his older brother. Right before he slammed the door on him, he yelled, "Why are you so damn weird?", then slammed the door so hard that it actually hit Itachi on the head. After a minute, he opened the door a little bit so that he could hear his younger brother. "Hey there God, or whoever the hell it is up there. It's me, Sasuke Uchiha. I know I haven't really prayed or anything since my parents died but I am now. Look, to put it frankly, My life is crap! So right now I'm going by the whole, "Misery loves company"-rule, and asking, can you send me someone who won't constatly make fun of me?" Itachi listened to his younger brother until he went to sleep. He then thought long and hard about what he had said, even after he himslef and gone to bed.

_Meanwhile..._

At the sight of the "shooting-star" crash, "Kyuubi" jumped out of the wreckage that was his ship and let out an evil laugh. He walked out of the ship and foward for a while until a raindrop fell on his head. He growled as he shot one of his guns up in the air. Another rain drop. He shot his other gun into the sky. It started pouring. "Kyuubi" just growls as he gets soaked by the rain. There was a ribbit. A frog was sitting in the middle of the nearby road. The blonde ran over and started poking the frog with a gun. "Heh-heh. It's squishy..." Just then, A giant 18-wheeler truck drove up and crashed into "Kyuubi". The truck immediately stopped and the driver and passenger jumped out.

"What did we hit?!" The first one asked the second, who shook his head as he turned on his flashlight. When the light found "Kyuubi's" body, they both shuddered at the sight of the young man. "I think we should call somebody." The first one suggested.

**TG- Chapter three's finally done! I'm so happy, Yay!**

**Itachi- Quit saying "Yay". **

**TG- Fine. Banzai!! **

**Itachi- Oh Lord... **

**TG- Well sorry these two chapters took so long, But I promise to write more often if I get more reviews! **

**Itachi- So, press that little purple button down there or else you'll get a taste of the Mangekyou eyes turn red. **

**TG- Itachi, don't threaten them. sighs Well, until next time... **

**-Tyranno's girl**


	4. Chapter 4

**Itachi- Ahem. As you all can see, I am Itachi Uchiha and you're all probably wondering why I'm starting off this A/N. Well since this person is so emotional over the fact that this person is really upset about the fact that Kisame had another surfing contest to go to. **

**TG- sulking in her corner of despair Why..? Why hasn't my love come, why? **

**Itachi- ... getting angry ...finally throws rock at the author **

**TG- You little SOB!! **

**Itachi- You need to stop fantasizing about my boyfreind! **

**TG- smirks evilly You're quite possessive Uchiha... **

**Itachi- blushes... Just do the disclaimer already. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Lilo and Stitch **

"Ugh... what hit me..?" "Kyuubi groaned as he rose up from the carpeted ground. _"Wait a minute? Carpeted?"_ He got up and after rubbing his head with one of his clawed hands he saw that he was no longer by the road, but in a large room decorated with cheerful colors despite the gray, depressing walls that stll showed. "What the hell?!" "Kyuubi" growled as he jumped up and reached for his guns but saw that his clothes had been changed and his weapons taken. He frantically looked around his surroundings until he saw a bunch of children and teenagers huddled together in the far corner, fear clearly showing in their eyes. "Kyuubi" tried to talk to the people, but he forgot to change his words to those which the humans could understand so...

_"Hey, what the hell's going on here?!"_ The collection of children and teenagers in the corner shuddered in fear as the creature spoke. He then jumped up and after finding his way, made it outside of the building. However...

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_ A laser from far away shot at the alien-young man. Fortunately, "Kyuubi" sucessfuly dodged each shot and when they stopped he heard a,

"You can't run forever!!"

"Yondaime?" He asked as his ears perked up to the familiar voice. After a few minutes, he went back inside of the building, and with a growl, sat down thinking about how the hell he was going to get out of this place.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We need someone..." Itachi started.

"Preferably a boy..." Sasuke added.

"Who is used to not having it perfect..."

"That isn't a prissy, goody-goody two shoes..."

"That will be used to living with a couple of freaks...

"And won't bitch or make fun of how we look or act." The manager of the orphanage just stared at the two young men. She then said,

"Okay... Well um, We usually have parents go into the back and see the kids for themselves." Itachi then gave an agitated look as the woman opened the door beside her desk. He then with a small **(A/N: TG- Itty, bitty, tiney, winey, microscpic... Itachi- Shut the fuck up.)** smile, pushed Sasuke through the door.

"What the hell?" Sasuke yelped as Itachi pushed him through.

"Go pick someone out already, I'll be out here." Sasuke gave one more glare to his brother and then went to the playroom where all of the adoptable children and teens were.

Meanwhile, "Kyuubi" was banging his head against the wall, leaving a huge dent, until he heard, "Hey! Where the hell is everyone?" Sasuke called as he walked down the hallway, not at all knowing that everyone had grown so desperate that the were now clinging to the ceiling. "Kyuubi" heard the voice and then his attention was diverted to a poster that read: "Adopt Today!" and had a picture of a stereotypical picture of a famliy. "Kyuubi" turned and thought for a minute. He then retracted his claws, changed his ears into a more human-shape, changed his hair completely blonde, he still had the whisker marks, but he couldn't change that, and his eyes sky-blue. Sasuke was about to give up when a strangely attractive blonde boy ran up to him. Sasuke was surprised at first but then murmured out a, "Hey, what's up?" Naruto took in the boy's language and then beamed back,

"Hi!!" And hugged the raven. Sasuke was amazed at first but then murmured a small,

"Okay... I guess he likes me." He looked over the orange-clad boy once more. "Well... At least he's cute..."

"Oh, yes every child here is adoptable..." The manager was talking with Itachi as they waited for Sasuke to come back. The raven came back with a certain blonde following him. Itachi and the manager glanced over. "...EXCEPT FOR HIM!!!" Itachi grabbed Sasuke and asked,

"Who's this?" The manager replied, trying to hold the blonde down,

"A teenager! I think... But he was dead this morning..!" Itachi responded,

"He was dead this morning? Damn, talk about your Lazarus..." Sasuke then smirked and stated,

"I don't care, we're taking him home. Hey, what's his name?", He ended by asking the manager. She was struggling, and failing, to keep the blonde still as she managed to get out,

"Well, he... Didn't have any form of... identification, so we... called him Naruto because of the spiral design on... the shirt that he had been wearing..." Itachi smirked,

"Wow he's a weirdo-freak. Just like us, we'll take him." The manager finally gave up and let Naruto go. Naruto ran and hugged Sasuke, the raven enjoying the attention. The manager took a deep breath and said,

"Okay... If you would just come over here and sign these papers Mr. Uchiha." Itachi signed the papers. "$100 please." Itachi got out the money and, after a couple minutes of hesitation, gave it up. Naruto was looking around his new surroundings like a hyperactive puppy and Sasuke just simply watched, a smile growing on his face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay... He's running around now... Acting like an idiot..." Yondaime whispered quietly as he looked at the four masses of body heat through his heat-seeking, x-ray goggles. Iruka then asked,

"Hey, what's..!" Yondaime covered the pony-tailed alien's mouth quickly as he whispered harshly,

"Shut up! Do you want him to hear you?" Iruka was quiet when the hand was pulled away. After a while he asked, quietly,

"How good is his hearing?" Just then, "Kyuubi's" mass of body-heat turned towards their direction and glared at them. Just then the blonde ran out the door, smiled towards Yondaime, and just stood there on the porch of the building. Yondaime aimed his laser at the blonde, about to shoot. He then asked quietly,

"Why don't you run..?" His finger was on the trigger now. "Kyuubi" then called to the people inside,

"Hey! Hey! Come on, come on!" Sasuke walked out first, with a,

"God, how much sugar have you had?"

"NO!!!" Iruka yelled, pulling Yondaime's arm in another direction just as he pulled the trigger. It hit forty miles another way.

"AGH!!! That was my last shot!" He ripped the empty cartridge out of the laser, and shoved a new one in. He then growled at Iruka, "What the hell is your problem?!"

"You were about break the law even more!" Iruka replied. Yondaime looked at the raven-haired young man that was standing by his creation. He then stated,

"Quit worrying so much, I won't hit _him_!" Iruka snapped back,

"You are endangering a vital member of the mosquito food-chain!" He pulled out a little high-tech "click and see" and shoved it to Yondaime. "Here, educate yourself!" Yondaime lowered the gun as he looked at the various pictures.

"He's using that young man as a shield... THIS IS LOW EVEN FOR YOU, YOU LITTLE SOB!!!" The blonde boy broke into an uncontrollable laughing-fit. "Aah! You're going to pay for this!" Yondaime yelled as he started to run down the hill. Iruka then tackled him to the ground with a,

"No! You can't let them see you!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto had started growling for some reason, and after a while, Sasuke got sick of it to the point that he hit the blonde on the head with a wooden-fan. "Hey! That hurt..." Naruto whined.

"Well, you shouldn't have been growling like a mutt." Sasuke replied. Itachi finally came out from the building and said to the two,

"Come on you two."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why the hell not?!" Yondaime snapped back to Iruka when he was able to stand again.

"We can't let the humans see us! They'll panic!" Iruka stated and well... he was kind of right. Yondaime's skin was, thanks to the sun, flaming-red,(not because of sunburn, because his alien skin is super sensitive to temperature) and Iruka's skin was actually always pale, pale blue(because he's a dolphin like that). Their outfits didn't help either(they were pulling off that futuristic, alien-chic thing). Yondaime sighed as he sat down in the shade, his skin slowly becoming kind of normal,

"Then what do you suppose that we do?" Iruka pulled out a couple of beige discs and some bags.

"We have to blend in! I have human clothes and these skin-coloring discs will help us look a bit normal." Yondaime smirked,

"Who wants to be normal?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi, Sasuke, and Naruto were walking down the street in the middle of town. They stopped and Itachi, looking at his watch, said to Sasuke, "Okay, I have to go to work. So here's twenty bucks..." He handed Sasuke the money. Meanwhile, Naruto had been distracted by a TV display that was showing an old Godzilla movie. "...And I will see you later." He hugged Sasuke and was about to leave when...

"Um, aren't you forgetting someone?" Sasuke asked, gesturing to the blonde. Itachi looked at Naruto as he came back over.

"Um... Yeah." He quickly walked towards his job. Sasuke looked at Naruto and then said,

"Well, might as well show you around..." Sasuke started to walk and Naruto followed, like an eager puppy. They had been walking for a while when, as fate would have it, Kankuro, Temari, Sakura, and Ino drove up in Kankuro's Mercedes. "Aw crap... I still have to apolgize..." Sasuke groaned as he gestured for Naruto to stay where he was. He, very hesitatingly, walked up to the driver's side door. "Hey Kankuro..." Said brunette looked over and sighed,

"What do you want, freak?" Sasuke thought in his head over and over,

"Ignore him, ignore him..." He then said aloud, "Look, I'm sorry I hit you... and messed up your make-up... and pulled your hair... and bit you..." Kankuro gave an agitated,

"Whatever. Apology _not_ accepted, now get out of my way before I run you over... Aaahhh!!!" At this moment, Naruto came over and was walking around the car, observing the machine. Sasuke looked over and stated,

"Oh yeah... This is Naruto. Me and Itachi took him in from the orphanage." Kankuro replied, with a look of disgust,

"That is the ugliest orphan I have ever seen." As if on cue, all the girls in the car stated,

"Yeah..!" Naruto let out a small growl and walked over to the driver's seat. He then started messing with the steering wheel.

"Waah! Get it away from me, I'm going to get a disease!" Kankuro cried. Naruto ignored him and kept messing with the car until he saw Yondaime's face from behind a newspaper. He then growled louder and, without any warning, gave the car a huge kick that made all the passengers fly out. Naruto then grabbed Sasuke, started the car, and drove off. Kankuro yelled, "My car!!! Isn't someone going to do something?!" Yondaime uncovered his face completely and chuckled. He was now wearing a hawaiian flower-shirt and green jeans, and, thanks to that coloring disc, his skin was now a normal shade. Iruka stopped looking at catalogues and other things and turned around. He was wearing a loose, white, button-up shirt and blue pants, and his skin was normally shaded too. He looked at the cloud of dust and cried,

"Oh great! He's loose!" Yondaime chuckled,

"Ah yes, his destructive programming is starting to take effect. Soon he will be drawn to large cities where he will destroy traffic lights, back up city plumbing, and steal everyone's left shoe." Iruka stayed gawking panickly at the cloud of dust until something clicked in his mind.

"Their left shoe?" Yondaime chuckled nervously and continued,

"Um... Yes, you see, I was tyring to make it so that he would steal everyone's _right_ shoe but it didn't work out and..."

"Why the heck would you make him steal shoes?!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"'Then Jin rubbed Yuki's back soothingly, yet just a little bit sensually...'" Kakashi was walking down the street on his way home from the grocery store while reading the latest editon of Icha Icha: Yaoi Edition **(A/N: God, If this book exists, even if it's in kanji, can someone direct me to it? Please? Itachi: You know it doesn't. TG: A girl can dream, can't she? TT)**. He looked up from his book to check if he was going in the right direction when his eyes were caught by something. A beautiful brown-haired man who was currently yelling at his blonde friend. Kakashi was drooling for a moment until he realized that he was staring. "He is cute though. I wonder what his name is..?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I would have never thought that you would be one to commit grand theft auto!!!" Sasuke called over to the blonde who was currently blazing down the beach path in the car. After a while, the car stopped when Naruto reached a cliff. The blonde groaned as he put the car in reverse and drove towards another direction. However, after a while he found he would drive to cliff... after cliff... after cliff. Naruto finally stopped the car at a cliff that over looked the town. Sasuke then looked over and sighed, "You know, I'm probably going to hate myself in the morning for saying this but..." Naruto was growling agitatedly when he turned his head towards the raven. "It is kind of nice to live on an island with no large cities."

"SON OF A..!" Naruto yelled as he collapsed in disappointment. Sasuke just glanced at the dobe with a confused yet amused look.

**I'm sorry to the 1,000th power that I haven't updated in so long but my internet got cut off (Damn you, AOL...) and I haven't been able to update anything: Not Sasuke and Naruto, not The Konoha, not even A True Series of Unfortunate Events. But please don't abondon me... **

**Itachi: Ahem... **

**TG- Us. I meant, please don't abandon us, reviewers... I was so happy when my stories got reviewed and favorited, please don't take that joy away from me. I'm updating this from the evil community college that my high school makes me go to since I'm such a good student. I'm going to try and post as many chapters as I can while I'm taking my class here so until next time...**

**-Tyranno's girl **


	5. Chapter 5

**TG- My love is finally going to appear in this chapter, hooray!! **

**Itachi- starts up chainsaw What... did... I... tell... you..? **

**TG- Aw crap! Save me, Kisame!! **

**Itachi- Shut the fuck up about my boyfreind! He's my seme, not yours!! **

**TG- ...You're an uke, I knew it!! **

**Itachi- saws through table that author is hiding behind Shut up and do the disclaimer already. **

**Disclaimer: You guys know the drill... **

After the whole incident with the car, Naruto left it by the beach and Sasuke continued to show him around the town. They had made their way to another beach where there was a volleyball tournament being held. One of the balls accidentally hit Naruto, making him growl in anger at the young man who was coming to get it.

"Hey, a little help?" The man asked Naruto. The blonde got a mischeivious smirk as he picked up the ball. He then carfully aimed his hand and when he was content with the position, threw the ball (at, let's say a speed of Mach 1, just to be polite) right at the young man's "family jewels". The young man let out a squeak of pain before collapsing into the ground. Naruto turned to Sasuke, laughing impishly, to see what he had to say. The raven didn't do anything except murmur,

"Way to go, dobe..." Naruto frowned and was about to start strangling the brunette until he saw Yondaime and Iruka a while's away, the professor flashing his creation an evil smirk while showing a little bit of the gun from behind his newspaper. Naruto growled angrily and gave Sasuke a hug. Sasuke gave a strange look but then rubbed the blonde's head and muttered a, "It's okay, dobe..." After that, it was a long day, including an interesting incident with a neighborhood dog and cute little event when Naruto wanted to ride what looked like a spaceship but it turned out to be one of those crappy kids' rides you see outside of grocery stores. This event left a saddened Naruto and Yondaime calling over with a smirk,

"When you want to give up, just let me know!"

_Later that night..._

Up on a stage inside a island-village restaurant, A young man with gray-tinted skin (a few years older than Itachi) called to his back up dancers on the stage when the drums started up. The were all professional flame-twirlers who worked at the restaurant. Now, just because they were professionals, didn't mean they were perfect. I say this because the young man in the lead, well, his skin wasn't _always_ gray. This was because... (back to current scene) the dancers were about to finish and the gray-skinned young man picked up a bottle filled with alcohol. He then sucked some of the alcohol into his mouth and placed his torch a couple of inches from his face. When the drums stopped, he pat out the liquid in a smooth stream that created a wonderful effect with the fire. Everyone in the audience cheered. There was a loud creak.

"Oh shit, not again..."

Kisame Hoshigaki looked up just in time to see the roof of the stage fall on him, flames and all.

Naruto had busted up laughing at the sight of the restaurant's security ran onto the stage with fire extinguishers and oxygen masks. Sasuke was busy writing and drawing out complex documents and diagrams on the table that the two boys were sitting at. Sasuke nudged Naruto to get his attention and the blonde hesitatingly looked over. "Alright, dobe, this is a diagram of you..." Sasuke pointed to the picture. "..This is your kind level..." Sasuke pointed to the microscopic blue part of the drawing. He then pointed to the massive red part of the drawing, "..And this is your anger level. It's significantly high for someone like you, we should fix that." All the while Sasuke was talking, Naruto was fussing around with his hair and other mundane things to ignore the teme. All of a sudden,

"Sasuke... Why are you guys messing up the table?" The two boys looked up to see Itachi who was dressed up in nothing but a leaf-skirt covering beige pants (Itachi cursed the manager everyday for his embarassing uniform but he needed the job.). Sasuke completely ignored his elder brother and said,

"Naruto is troubled... He needs ramen." At this the blonde boy perked up and a cute fox-grin graced his face. Itachi sighed as he picked up the plates of half-eaten food on their table,

"Ugh... You didn't even finish your dango, I thought you liked them." Sasuke replied,

"That's you and Kisame's aphrodisiac, not mine." Naruto chimed in,

"Ramen!" Itachi blushed furiously and wanted to beat up Sasuke but just went off silently with the plates.

"Oi, Sasuke!" A deep voice called over. Sasuke turned in the direction of the voice and correctly called back,

"Hey Kisame..." The grey-skinned young man jogged over and asked,

"So how's life been treating you?" Sasuke replied,

"Crappily. Hey we got a new roommate, his name's Naruto" At this time Naruto was impatiently nibbling on the table waiting for the food. Kisame asked, unsure of the situation,

"Uh... You sure he's... human?" Sasuke answered,

"Yeah. He used to be as civil as a boyscout before he got ran over." Itachi came back and gave the two their ramen. Sasuke was about to start eating but Naruto had already started scarfing down the food. "Hey, what the hell?!" Sasuke exclaimed. This caused Naruto to stop his scarfing, spit the food back out, and then offer it to Sasuke. "N-Never mind..." Sasuke groaned back. As Itachi walked past, Kisame asked,

"Hey, what's up Ita..." He was interrupted when the eldest Uchiha stated,

"Ugh... You smell like an ashtray, did you catch on fire again?" Kisame flashed a toothy grin as he reassured,

"Nah, just the stage... So Itachi, I was thinking that if you didn't have any plans this week-end, me and you could..." Itachi sighed and stated,

"Kisame... You know normally I would love to but..." He looked over to Sasuke and Naruto, the blonde had started eating the ramen again. "I have a lot on my plate right now..." Then he walked away. Kisame let out a sigh but then Sasuke stated,

"Kisame, don't worry about it." Kisame turned around to see Sasuke drawing again. "He loves your ass and digs your fancy hair, I know I read it in his diary." Kisame smiled and asked back,

"He thinks it's fancy?" Unbeknownst to the others, Naruto's nose had picked up something that attracted the young experiment. He followed the scent all the way to a large suitcase and started scratching at it. All of a sudden, Naruto felt his hands being grabbed. Yondaime made himself known with a,

"Hah hah! My little experiment, thought you could outsmart me, huh?" He then turned to Iruka and said, "Get the handcuffs, quick!" Iruka was looking through the suitcase, having a hard time.

"Um... just a moment.. almost..." Just then Naruto broke free from the professor and bit down, hard, on Iruka's arm. "AAAAHHHH!!!" Iruka screamed, catching the attention of everyone in the restaurant. Sasuke, Itachi, and Kisame ran over to the scene just in time to see **(A/N: Enter side story here)** Kakashi (from the school, who was coincedentally dining at the same restaurant) trying to pull Naruto off of the brunette. Kisame decided to help by pulling on the brunette's side. After a while of struggle, they got the feisty blonde to let go. Kakashi Everyone was breathing heavily and giving sighs of relief until...

"Uchiha!!" The restaurant-manager stormed into the room. Itachi replied,

"Eizaku-san?" The elder man replied,

"You know I was put under a lot of pressue to hire you and well..." He looked at everyone who had been in the struggle and then said, "It's just not working out, you don't have to come here after tonight." He said to Itachi. Itachi took off his name-tag necklace and his leaf-skirt and threw them down in front of Eizaku-san's feet. He then stated,

"Fine then. Who needs this wannabe village restaurant anyway?" He gestured for Sasuke and Naruto to follow him, which they did. Kisame was about to leave with them but Itachi stopped him, saying, "Your shift isn't over yet." The two remaining Uchiha's and their new freind left the restaurant.

_Later..._

"Ow... that little beast..." Iruka groaned as he looked over his wound. The areas where "Kyuubi" had bitten him were turning blue. He was going to give Yondaime a good, stern talking to if it weren't for the fact that Yondaime was groaning about how his experiment had escaped. All of a sudden,

"Hey there, are you alright?" Iruka followed the deep voice to the gray-haired man who had help to save him.

"Oh! Um... Uh.. Hello." Iruka struggled for the right "human" words. Kakashi sat down by the lovely brunette and introduced himself. Iruka "blued" (another alien-symptom) as he grew more and more unsteady. Kakashi took Iruka's arm and stated, "Wow, that kid really did a number on you..." Iruka started trembling. "I know!" Kakashi grinned underneath his mask, "Why don't you come to my place? I help you get all healed up... What was your name again?" Kakashi asked as he stood up with the brunette.

"I-Iruka... Um, wait I have to talk to my companion and..." Yondaime replied,

"Ah, go on. It will be good for you." Iruka cried back as he was being dragged away,

"GOOD FOR ME HOW?!" When Iruka and Kakashi were gone, Yondaime whispered with a smirk,

"More than you know..."

**TG- Yes! High five, Itachi! **

**Itachi- Don't make me hurt you... **

**TG- gulps Ah, well um, I hope that you all enjoy this chappie! Reviews help me write more and find ways to get internet access. **

**Itachi- So, if you don't want to find a dead animal head near your pillow, review! **

**TG- He's kidding, really. **

**Itachi- No, I'm not. **


	6. Chapter 6

**TG- REVIEWS!!! Yay, I got some reviews! I'm so happy! In fact the only thing that could be better is... **

**door opens **

**Kisame- Hey, what's up? **

**TG- squeals AAH!! It's Kisame! This day is the best!!! **

**Kisame- Um, yeah. Hey listen, where's Itachi? **

**TG- Oh. He's around somewhere, who cares? **

**Itachi- bursts in with a flamethrower What.. Was.. That..? **

**TG- I mean... We can't do this without Itachi! Heh heh... **

**Kisame- Maybe you should just do the disclaimer. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything from Shonen Jump or anything from Disney. **

**(A/N: Starting off with the side story) **It was a somewhat normal night until... "YONDAIME!!!" Iruka yelled as he ran out of one Kakashi Hatake's apartment. Now what had frightened our little pony-tailed alien so? Well, let's rewind back a bit...

_Flashback..._

"My my... That little boy really did a number on you, huh...? I'm sorry, what was your name?" Kakashi smiled as he ended. They were both in the silver-haired man's apartment, where Kakashi had let Iruka sit on his bed while he went to go get bandages. Iruka frowned as he once again replied,

"I already told you, it's Iruka." He then murmured, "Unintelligent human..."

"What was that?" Kakashi asked as he came back. Iruka nervously smiled as he replied,

"Nothing, nothing." Kakashi then rubbed a little rubbing alcohol on the bite marks. Kakashi, suddenly remembering something from his novel, then rubbed the rubbed Iruka's back, soothingly, yet just a little bit sensually. Iruka yiped at the new sensation. Kakashi pretended not to notice and began bandaging up the marks.

"You're so jumpy... You need to calm down, _Iruka..._" Iruka shuddered as he thought,

_"What is this human doing?!!"_ Iruka then got his answer when Kakashi spun him around and went in for the kill, or, kiss I should say. Iruka stood completely shocked and still as an alien-blue blush spread across his face. _"Oh my god, what is he doing?! I haven't read or studied anything like this in my books. Mm... It feels kind of good... Wait! How do I know I'm not in danger?! I have to leave, NOW!!!" _Iruka thought all before he pushed Kakashi away. As they both caught their breaths, Iruka stammered, "I..I have t..to go. P..Please, m..my bag?" Kakashi, who had kept up his cool composure, simply gave Iruka the bag that he had come over with. The silver-haired man then asked,

"Are you going to be alright? I mean, sorry if I scared you..." Iruka replied back,

"No, no! You didn't scare me at all!! I know that that was just a normal human-greeting between us normal humans! Heh-heh... Oh well! Look at the time, I should be getting back to me and my friend's campsite! Heh heh heh..." Iruka said all this until he was at the door. He said a quick, "Goodnight, Kakashi-san!", and when he was outside the door... "YONDAIME!!!" He yelled as he ran to meet up with his evil accomplice.

**(Back to the main-story...) **

Itachi, Sasuke, and Naruto and just made it back to the house. They had all walked in total-silence until Sasuke asked, "You got fired because of the dobe and me, huh Itachi?" Itachi replied, with a calm smile,

"No, no. The manager was just upset because one day Kisame and me were fooling around and we wouldn't let him join in on the fun." Sasuke sighed,

"I knew it." Itachi opened the door and the two younger boys rushed inside. "Alright, dobe, this is your new home." Naruto looked around the house. After about two minutes of looking, he decided he was bored and started to entertain himself the only way he knew how: wrecking the place. The blonde ran to the kitchen and started to take apart things like the blender and the microwave.

"Damn it, Sasuke!!" Itachi yelled as he ran after and caught the hyperactive young man. Naruto was squirming around in his arms when Itachi snapped, "Okay, Sasuke, I've had it! He's obviously mental or something! We going to have to take him back to the orphanage!!" Sasuke protested,

"Itachi, quit being evil! It's only been a day, he needs to adjust to home life!!" Itachi was still having his doubts and Naruto's fidgeting wasn't helping. Sasuke then decided to play his trump card, "Are you forgetting what Mom and Dad used to say?!" Itachi stood still as Sasuke started up again, "The two of them used to say, 'When you find family, no matter how they act or where you find them, you have to accept them. Through good and bad; Through thick and thin." Naruto had stopped fidgeting and had listened to Sasuke as well. Itachi then groaned as he let go of Naruto,

"Ugh... You know I hate when you use Mom and Dad's quote against me." Sasuke just stuck out his tongue at Itachi. Then the eldest Uchiha did the same to Sasuke. Naruto then quickly walked over to Sasuke and hugged the young Uchiha. Sasuke then walked away with the blonde while saying,

"Come on, Usuratonkatchi, let's go to bed." Naruto let out a small growl. When they were gone, Itachi simply sighed and pleaded,

"God, give me the strength..."

"Alright dobe, here we are." Sasuke stated as they came to the younger Uchiha's room. Naruto walked in and started looking around and didn't notice at all that Sasuke had brought a bottle full of liquid with the two. "Here, dobe." Sasuke said as he threw the bottle to the blonde. Naruto looked at it, sniffed it, and then drank from the bottle. "It's saké," Sasuke started, "I figured that after today you need to wind down a bit." Naruto was too busy drinking the liquid.

"Ne... This is awesome!" Something caught his attention and he jumped onto Sasuke's bed.

"Hey dobe, that's my bed! You're not allowed in it... yet." Naruto didn't pay him any mind and was blocking him with a pillow and then noticed something. It was a picture; carefully placed under the raven's pillow. Sasuke realized had happened and before Naruto could do anything, pushed him off the bed and yelled, "YOU DON'T TOUCH THIS!!! DO YOU HEAR ME?!" Naruto shook his head, a bit surprised at the raven's behavior. This soon passed, however, and Naruto was soon ripping apart some of Sasuke's kindergarten paintings. "Naruto!!" Sasuke yelled before he hit the blonde on the head with the wooden fan. Naruto stopped his antics. "You know...," Sasuke started as he sat down by the blonde, "You have a lot of energy. Why not instead of being destructive, why not try being constructive?" Naruto considered this and then started using the spare items in the room build something in the middle of the room. When he was done... "Wow... San Francisco." Sasuke stated as he looked at the model Naruto had built. Then Naruto grabbed a lamp, took off the shade and then leaned it towards him for dramatic effect. Then he gave a fake, little roar as he then began to pretend that he was a b-movie monster destroying the small town. Naruto even picked up a small car and pretended to whine,

"Eep, save me!" Sasuke simply looked on at the blonde's performance and calmly stated,

"No more alcohol for you."

"Oh boy," Yondaime chuckled as he spied on his experiment through the window, at a safe distance, of course, "This young man is just wasting his time, 'Kyuubi' can not refuse being destructive, it's in his DNA." Just then, Iruka found his way and started fuming,

"You evil bastard!! You knew what would happen if I went with that strange human, didn't you?" Yondaime simply chuckled as he stated, with out even turning around,

"I thought it would help you to relax, you're always so jumpy and finicky. Besides, you got to learn something new about humans, didn't you?" At this, Iruka remembered what had taken place and another blue-blush grew across his face. He then snapped back,

"Learn something new?! I could have been in danger!" The pony-tailed alien then began to search through his bag for his skin-coloring disc when he saw something different in there. It was a package addressed to him. When he had finished unwrapping it, his curiosity had gotten the best of him, he saw that it was… "It's a book! Wow, this is amazing, I actually have a piece of human-literature in my possession!!" Yondaime simply shook his head as he was forced to listen to the dolphin-alien's squealing. Iruka then tried to read the title, "I.. Icha Icha: New Beginnings, Yaoi Edition?" Yondaime was still trying to ignore the pony-tailed alien and went back to spying. Iruka opened the book and there, with hearts around the lettering, on the inside book-cover was

"From Kakashi, hope you enjoy it." Iruka sighed/groaned, "It's from Kakashi-san…" Iruka then started to skim through the pages of the book, and with every flick of the pages, his blush got worse… and worse… and worse. Yondaime turned around when he noticed Iruka's blush and asked,

"Hey, what do you have there?" Iruka closed the book and tried to hide it back in his bag while saying,

"It's nothing! Nothing at all, just stupid human writing, you wouldn't want to read it…" Suddenly, Yondaime tackled Iruka to the ground and tried to snatch the book away.

"Give it here!"

"No!"

"I said, give it!!"

"You're just jealous because my kindness gets humans to give me gifts!!!" Iruka yelled as Yondaime finally got the book from him. Yondaime started reading, with a foxish grin arising from the content of the tome. Iruka was frowning for a bit when a small, familiar insect flew over and landed on his hand. Iruka gasped and said, "Oh my goodness, Look Yondaime, a mosquito has chosen me for a resting-point! Wow, this is simply fascinating and…" Just then, more mosquitoes arrived and landed all over the naïve alien, "Look, she brought friends! Heh heh, they're nuzzling me with their noses…" Iruka was chuckling as the mosquitoes moved about. "And.. now.. they're…" 3..2..1… "AAAAHHHH!!!!"

"I think he might have a really severe case of ADD." Itachi said on the phone as he was in the kitchen looking a book called 'Childhood Behavior: Revealed'.

"Either that or he's just plain evil." Kisame chuckled on the other line. Itachi began pacing around the kitchen as he started,

"I can't even touch him! He keeps looking at me like he wants to kill and eat me! I mean… Aah!" Itachi stopped with a yelp as he thought he saw a demonic, nine-tailed alien shadow. However, when he calmed down he saw that it was just Naruto who had come downstairs to get something to drink. Itachi just stared on as Naruto got a can of soda, kicked the refrigerator-door shut, and went back upstairs. Itachi was still some what petrified when Kisame's voice on the phone asked,

"Hey, Itachi? Itachi… Hey, Itachi-san…(1)" Said weasel picked the phone back up and answered,

"Y-Yeah. I'm here…"

"Hmm… Now this is interesting…" Yondaime stated aloud as he observed Naruto drinking the soda and then tossing the can aside with a bored expression. Iruka, who was bandaging himself up after the mosquito-incident, asked,

"What now?" Yondaime continued,

"Experiment 'Kyuubi' was created to destroy but he has already destroyed all that he can here. Hmm…" Yondaime laid down on his sleeping bag almost at the same as when 'Kyuubi' sat down amongst the rubble of the room. "You know, I never gave him a greater purpose. You have to wonder what it's like to have nothing, not even good memories to visit, in the middle of the night."

After a while of not being able to fall asleep, Naruto was, once again, bored. So he decided to look in Sasuke's book and try and see if the teme had anything good to read. First, he pulled out a book called, "La Esperança", then one called "Gravitation", and finally "Love Recipe."(2) After rejecting these books, the blonde found a small, worn, children's book. The book had a picture of a duck on the cover. Naruto looked over the book and then went over to Sasuke and started to shake the raven's bed, until… "Ah! Dobe, what the hell?!" Naruto simply smiled and held the book in front of Sasuke's face. Sasuke looked at the book and stated, "Oh, that's 'The Ugly Duckling'." Naruto replied,

"The what?" Sasuke sighed as he got up and took the book. He then explained, as he respectively turned the pages,

"It's about a duckling who nobody likes because he's different from all the other ducklings. But at the end, the duckling's real family finds him and he's happy because he knows where he really belongs." Sasuke ended his summary at the picture of the duckling with a family of swans. Naruto looked at the picture for a while and when he was about to go to sleep on the small pallet that Sasuke had made for him when the youngest Uchiha asked, "Hey, Naruto, You want to hear some music?" Naruto turned with a,

"Hmm?" At this, Sasuke pulled out his radio/CD player and a familiar black and white CD,

"You look like a future MCR(3) fan."

**1: Has anyone else ever seen that "Hey Itachi-san" video on YouTube? I didn't like it at first because it made Kisame look stupid, but now that I think about it, it was actually pretty funny. **

**Kisame- Hey… **

**TG- Oh, I'm sorry! **

**2: These are just a few of the Yaoi manga that I have read. **

**3: MCR? My Chemical Romance? One of the biggest Emo bands, come on people! **

**Kisame- Well seeing as how the authoress won't let go of my arm… **

**TG- Wow, Kisame, How much can you bench-press? **

**Kisame- And Itachi over here is trying to kill said authoress… **

**Itachi- I going to be merciful and give you 5 seconds to… Get off of him!! **

**Kisame- I guess it's up to me to ask you guys to review. **

**TG- Review please! I think my mom's breaking down on the whole, "I'm not putting the internet and cable back on until we move" policy and until then reviews help me to write and find other ways to the internet. **


	7. Chapter 7

**TG- I finally have time to write!! Okay, okay... I haven't been online in a couple of millenia because of the following: **

**1. High School is a bitch.**

**2. College is a bitch. **

**3. Going to high school while taking college classes on the side is a mega-bitch. **

**4. Have been trying to get an ID-card so that I can get a job... **

**5. I STILL DON'T HAVE INTERNET!!**

**...And a whole bunch of other crap.**

**Kisame- But now this person has made time in her 'busy' schedule to write the next couple of chapters of this fanfic. Oh and by the way, where did Itachi-san go? **

**TG- Oh... I asked him to go to the store for me to pick up a few things. **

_**Meanwhile at the grocery store...**_

**Itachi- Let's see now: dango... dango... Cookie Dough ice cream... dango... Cheez-its... sighs I thought she asked me to do grocery-shopping not to get all the preperations for a teenage-slumber party! **

_**Back to me...**_

**TG- Mwa-hah-hah! Behold the evil that is a sugar-deprived teenager's shopping list! **

**Kisame- I guess that I'll do the disclaimer ahem Tyranno's girl does not own any thing from Disney or Shonen Jump. Nor does she have anything to do with My Chemical Romance **

_These Italics_ Quoting a song

_**These Italics **_**Any alien-languages**

**(A/N: It's the long awaited record-gag!)**

We start off the scene in one Uchiha Itachi's room. The eldest Uchiha is still sleeping, drooling over the dream he was having: "Oh God, Kisame harder... mm... It feels so good..." And he was going on until...

"Itachi.. Hey, Itachi!"

"Ugh... Who the hell..?" Itachi took off his black and red eye-mask just to see his younger brother and his younger brother's new blonde friend. Sasuke smirked and asked,

"Was it the one with Kisame dressed up like a sexy-sailor again?" Itachi blushed and snapped back,

"No!!" He then muttered, "He was dressed up like a fireman..." Sasuke and Naruto chuckled, much to Itachi's annoyance. "Alright, alright, What did you two want any..." Sasuke gestured for Itachi to stop talking and brought out his CD-player/radio. The navy-blunette then opened up the radio(CD already inside) and pressed 'play'. Sasuke made sure that he had his brother's attention and then took Naruto's right hand and placed one of the boy's fingers on the CD so that his nail touched the disc. A second went by and then Sasuke said,

"Alright, open your mouth, dobe." Naruto prepares to let out a growl but then just opens his mouth. And when he does...

_"To unexplain_

_the unforgivable... _

_Drain all the blood_

_and give the kids a show..! (1)"_

Itachi just sat there on his bed, listening as the lyrics from one of his favorite emo-songs was amplified through a most unusual speaker-system. Sasuke began messing around by closing and opening the blonde's mouth at random times, messing with the music.

_"By streetlight _

_this dark night..."_

Sasuke closed Naruto's mouth for a few seconds and then opened it again,

_"There're things that I have done... _

_You never... _

_Should ever know..."_

Itachi was perfectly calm. He felt that if Kisame were there in that room and the four of them could have stayed listening to music, he would have been happy. His thoughts were interrupted by four loud knocks on the front door. "Who the heck is that now?!" Itachi then, after making sure that _all_ of him had calmed down, ran down the stairs to answer the door. And who would it be but...

"Good morning, Mr. Uchiha."

"Tsuande the social-worker..." Itachi mentally growled. The blonde-woman then continued,

"So, Mr. Uchiha, I heard that you lost your job at that restaurant." Itachi then leaned up against the wall besides the door, all casual-like, and stated,

"Well, you know, that places hours weren't really working for me and I needed something.. more..." Itachi tried to salvage his situation but then gave up and said, "You're not really buying this, are you?"

"Not in the least." There was an awkward silence and then Naruto walked up to the door, with a book in his hands, and gave a quick glance to the Uchiha then the strange woman at the door, the the Uchiha again, and then the blonde woman again. He then, without a moment's hesitation, threw the book straight at the blonde-woman's face. "AHH!! SON OF A BITCH!!" Itachi almost yelped at this new problem as he grabbed Naruto and put the boy behind him. He then stated,

"I am so, so sorry!! He's just... Well, I don't know but I'm truly sorry!!" Tsunade checked her forehead for blood, picked up her sunglasses from the floor, and then asked/growled,

"Who... Or better yet, what is this?" Sasuke ran out and stated,

"He's our new room-mate." Tsunade glared at the boy and then stated,

"Itachi... Can you afford this one?" Itachi gulped and then whispered,

"More or less..." Then stated, "Well, If I can support one angst-ridden teenager, I can definently handle this little ball of sunshine..?" Itachi ended the statement with a false smile and a questioning look in his eyes. Tsunade eyed the two and then said,

"I can't ignore the fact of you being job-less, Itachi. No more than I could ignore..." She trailed off as she looked in Naruto's direction. "The less-than-civil nature of this young man." There was another awkward silence. Itachi broke the silence and asked,

"So... basically..." Tsunade stated while pointing to Itachi...

"You. Get a job." ...Then pointing to Naruto,

"You. Learn some respect." She pulled out and put on her sunglasses that had fallen on the floor earlier, one of the lenses falling out as they were put on her face. With a silent, "Good day.", the social-worker left the Uchiha house-hold. Itachi closed the door and let a huge sigh as he slumped against it. After a few minutes, he stated to the two younger males,

"Well... It's a week-end, who's up for a day trip?"

The first stop on the "Find Itachi a new job"-tour was the Haruno-outdoor Fruit-market, where Itachi had seen a help-wanted ad. He walked over to the elderly-woman **(A/N: For the sake of the story, this is Sakura's grandmother)** who was watering the fruit and started, "Hello? Mrs. Haruno..?" On the other side of the market, Sasuke was teaching Naruto about being more civil. The navy-blunette had a rolled up piece of paper in one hand and his backpack in the other.

"Alright dobe, I need to teach you how to be polite. Now here's the symbol of politeness, one of God's greatest gifts to the planet Earth..." Sasuke unraveled the picture. "Mr. Gerard Way." Sasuke put up the picture of the MCR-front singer on one of the nearby fruit-crates. Naruto gazed at the picture of the black-haired rock-singer while Sasuke kept talking, "Now, Gerard couldn't have gotten where he is today if it hadn't been for his..." Sasuke pulled out dark make-up and dark clothing. "...Style.."

"I'm here about your help-wanted ad..." Itachi told the elder woman. Mrs. Haruno answered,

"What?! I can't talk now, sweetie, I waiting for someone to answer my ad!!" Itachi clenched his fist and stated through grating teeth,

"That's why I'm here..." While trying to make the woman understand.

Meanwhile, Sasuke had dressed him and Naruto up in the new dark clothes (Sasuke was in a standard all-black leather and zipper ensemble, while Naruto was in a skin-tight black shirt and black, flowing pants. They both had black eye-liner but wheras Sasuke had drawn on a scar on his left eye, Naruto had a broken heart under his right eye.). He then stated, "Gerard also has a very... lyrical and rythym-filled sense of life. We will focus on that through..." Sasuke pulled out his portable CD-player/radio from his backpack and finished, "..Through dancing."

"Haruno-san!! Your ad! I'm here to answer your ad!!" Itachi yelled while trying to get the old woman's attention. She looked over from watering the produce and stated,

"Oh, that's my ad!!" Itachi yelled,

"THAT'S WHAT I'VE BEEN TRYING TO SAY!!"

_"I know a thing about contrition, _

_Because I got enough to spare... _

_And I'll be granting your permission, _

_Cause you haven't got a prayer..." _Sasuke and Naruto were dancing to the music from the navy-blunette's CD-player. The two had figured out a dance that was a mixture of old-fashioned ballroom and hard-core rocker. It was going fine until Sasuke gave Naruto a spin that sent him flying into the elder Haruno. Itachi walked over, gasping, as he saw the woman with a watermelon now stuck on her head. Sasuke had to hold back a chuckle as the Mrs. Haruno asked,

"Why everything get so dark?!"

Next up was the Sabaku coffee-shop. Itachi was trying his best to impress Kankuro and Temari's father, Mr. Sabaku. "I'm all about coffee and beverages. I can make one of the world's best martini's and a great ice-coffee. Also, I..." Across the way at one of the tables, Sasuke was still teaching Naruto about being "civil".

"Usually, people who are civil have an admirable talent. So..." Sasuke brought out a black guitar-case. He opened it and then presented the treasure inside; an ebony and cherrywood guitar that seemed like it had never been used. "This is Apocalypto, he's my baby so, for the love of God, be careful." Naruto took the instrument and started strumming the strings.

"Itachi, I just hired Toshi and with tourist season ending..." As Mr. Sabaku was talking, Naruto had gotten into the swing of things with the guitar and was really tearing it up on the guitar. So much to the point that when Naruto hit a high note, all the windows in the restarant shattered.The glass of coffee that Mr. Sabaku was holding shattered as well. The café-owner was glaring at the elder Uchiha, who was now laughing sheepishly and trying to walk away.

"I'm all about answering phones." Itachi was now trying to butter up the main-receptionist at the Ayame Tower Hotel/Resort. Meanwhile, Sasuke was walking around the hotel-lobby with Naruto, explaining the next lesson.

"Gerard also has a certain... charm about him." The younger Uchiha stopped as he saw a elderly-woman sitting on a nearby bench. "She looks like she could use some lovin'." Sasuke gave Naruto a flower and sent the blonde off in the woman's direction.

"Hm... We might have something..." The receptionist said and Itachi's face lit up with an almost-smile.

Naruto sat down besides the woman, gave her the flower, and held her hand. The woman looked at the flower with a curious expression. Then Sasuke said, "Good. Now, kiss her."

"AAAAHHH!!" After that scream, Itachi, Sasuke, and Naruto were bolting down the hallway. As they were running, Sasuke called over to the blonde,

"I'm sure Gerard has his bad days, too!"

"I'm all about saving people?" Itachi groaned questioningly to Mrs. Yamanaka, the head lifeguard at Rouge-Coral Beach.

At the same time, a while's away, Sasuke and Naruto were walking towards a center-area of the beach. The navy-blunette was carrying along an amplifier as he started, "It's time to put everything that you've learned to the test, dobe." Naruto growled, but this time it was with a smile. All day he had been able to cause at least a little bit of mishap so, it was a good day. Sasuke stopped underneath a nearby tree and took the cord from the guitar in one hand as Naruto walked on. A lot of the people on the beach were looking on as the cute, little blonde in all-black went to the middle of the beach.

"Hmm... I think that we actually might have something..." Mrs. Yamanaka thought aloud. Itachi gave a huge sigh of relief and responded,

"Oh thank you so much, you have no idea how much I need this job." The blonde-woman was about to give Itachi a job-explanation, when she noticed all the commotion coming from the beach-goers.

Sasuke smirked as he held the guitar cord next to the guitar-amp. Naruto looked back at him questioningly, as if saying "Are you sure about this?". Sasuke then yelled over,

"It's all you, dobe! Knock 'em dead!!", and then plugged in the cord. Naruto then began to play a slow-at-first version of the MCR song, Teenagers, but then started to speed up a bit as he got used to being in the public eye. Sasuke was still underneath the trees, but was now dancing to the music. Lots of people went around the blonde who was performing almost perfectly and started taking pictures and recording him on their camera-phones. One middle school-girl went up close to get a picture when Naruto looked at her and flashed a pearl-white smile.

"Kyaaa!!" The girl squealed and passed out in giddy-fandom. However, soon after Naruto finished his song, the beach-goers started to surround him in a flurry of cameras and yelling. Sasuke ran over, trying to tell everyone to back off. The navy-blunette was swiftly ignored by the crowd. Meanwhile, our poor little blonde was getting nervous.. then scared.. then angry. So what else is a genetically-engineered experiment to do? He let out a growl, ran over to a random guy with a camera, and snatched it out their hands. He then crushed it with his hand. Said guy ran away screaming. Another sprayed the blonde with a spray-gun full of water and called over, "Hey, calm it down!". Bad move. Naruto then grabbed the guy's arm and threw him across the beach. Lookers-on saw this and started to run away, en mass, screaming.

Itachi and Mrs. Yamanaka saw as all the people were running away. After everyone left, the blonde-woman gave the Uchiha a look of disgust before she stomped off. The brunette gave a huge sigh, running his hands through his long hair. He then went to go sit down on the beach. Sasuke, after calming Naruto down, joined him. Both of the last Uchihas looked at the papers in their hands; Itachi's newspaper page of "help-wanted"-ads and Sasuke's picture of Gerard Way. With a heavy sigh, they both threw their papers to the ground.

A few moments later, who should come by, carrying two surfboards, but one Kisame Hoshigaki **(A/N: Kisame- Yes!! I'm in the story! Go me!)**. The grey-skinned man looked down when he reached the three roommates. After taking a breath, he asked, "So..." He then noticed their expresions, "How are things going?" Itachi looked up and gave a look that clearly meant, 'You have to ask?'. Sasuke then stated,

"We've been having a bad day." Kisame nodded but the smiled a toothy grin. He then replied, "Well, there are few things that a few waves and a couple of boards can't solve." Sasuke's eyes lit up a bit and then looked to his brother. Itachi sat still for a minute and then smiled a bit, taking one of the surfboards as he stood up. Sasuke muttered a small "Yes!", and then called over, "Come on, dobe." Naruto started following the three, a bit confused and nervous, towards the sea.

**TG- Finally! And guess what? School's finally out! I'm officially a senior! And, hopefully, I'll have more time to write! **

**Kisame- But reviews always help. **

**TG- Yes they do, Kisame. Hey we make a pretty good te..! (authoress gets hit in the head by carton of cookie dough ice cream)**

**Itachi- Just shut up and eat your damn ice cream. **

**TG- (dizzily) **_**Thanks for reviewing and please read...**_** Er.. I mean, thanks for reading and please review!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**TG- Okay, Here's the next chapter of the story but there's a couple things that I have to ask: **

**1st, What the hell?! Only one review?! I thank the person who gave it to me but come on, people! I know that there are more people that have read this story! Review! Review, darn it! **

**2nd, And this is to that one reviewer who gave me a 'threat'/review, (grabs Kisame) YOU'LL NEVER TAKE MY SHARKIE AWAY FROM ME!! **

**Kisame- mouthing the words Help me... (towards Itachi) **

**TG- Finally, I need to know guys, when ****Sasuke and Naruto**** is over do you guys want me to do a sequel to it, do you guys want me to continue either ****A True Series of Unfortunate Events**** or ****The Konoha**** (keep in mind, I'm not updating these until ****Sasuke and Naruto**** is done), or... although you guys probably won't vote for these, I've been getting a few ideas for some KisaIta fanfics but I don't want to start a new project unless people request for it. So, let me know what you guys think. Tell me your opinions in the form of those lovely reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I'm not rich, guys, I don't own anything. **

"Teme...!! Let go!" Naruto was struggling against Sasuke's iron-grip as the younger Uchiha dragged him towards the water. Kisame and Itachi were already in the water, trying to get started when they saw the blonde trying his hardest to stay on solid ground.

"Um... Itachi, Sasuke..." Both of the Uchihas looked at the shark. "Did it ever occur to you guys that maybe Naruto can't swim?" The brothers looked at Kisame, then each other, then Naruto, then Kisame again. Itachi then stated,

"Kisame, don't be stupid, everyone knows that everyone on Konoha Island can swim." Naruto choked and his blue eyes widened in shock. He was so paralyzed with fear of the Itachi had said that Sasuke easily dragged the blonde's still body towards the water. However, as soon as Naruto's foot touched the water, the blonde yelped and quickly scrambled onto Itachi's surfboard with the two Uchihas. Kisame chuckled and stated,

"I guess that I'll go first, then.", and started to paddle out towards the waves. The three younger males watched on as Kisame neared a wave and then stood up on his surfboard.Itachi watched with a smirk as Kisame skillfully rode the wave back to where he, Sasuke, and Naruto were. Itachi scoffed playfully,

"Show-off." KIsame replied,

"Only when you're around." Next up, Itachi went for a group-ride with Sasuke and Naruto. However, when they got to the top of the wave they caught, the poor blonde was so scared that he had embedded his nails in Sasuke's arm in fear. Itachi almost lost control of the board when he heard his brother's yell of pain. To avoid another incident like that, Kisame took Sasuke for the next wave. Although, the elder teenager purposely let them wipeout for the fun of it, Sasuke yelling,

"Cowabunga!!", as they fell into the water. Naruto cheered from where he was, on the other board with Itachi,

"Go teme! Go same!" The blonde then turned to Itachi, who just let out a sigh as he swam over to meet Kisame. The long-haired teen said to Sasuke,

"Go and watch our hyperactive room-mate." Sasuke just rolled his eyes and swam away from the two elder teens; getting the hint that they wanted to be alone. Another wave rose up, a bit bigger than the first two, and both of the elder teens stood up on the board as it was picked up by the water. Kisame wrapped his arms around the Uchiha's waist as they let the wave carry the board back into the shore.

A while later, Sasuke had picked a play-fight with Kisame and... lost **(A/N: Itachi- Of course.)**, Itachi and Kisame were now burying the navy-blunette under a pile of sand, the shark saying, "And this is why little cockatoo-heads shouldn't fight me, right Itachi?" Itachi just hummed a response as he started to shape some of the sand into a pillar. Wait, wait, wait! Isn't something missing here? Yes, it was.

Naruto had been left by the boards by a couple of palm trees and was apparently forgotten. The sad little blonde, however, wanted some of the attention too. He watched with a frown as the three finished the castle on top of Sasuke, Itachi placing a shell on top. Naruto then suddenly got an idea. He then layed down, pulling a bunch of sand over himself and places a near-by leaf on it, hoping to draw some attention. A couple of seconds passed before Naruto realized that this idea was getting him nowhere. Naruto then got up, grabbed one of the boards and then walked over to Itachi. The long-haired teen was watching his crush un-bury his brother when he felt a hand nudge his shoulder. He turned just to see the blonde standing there with a cute look that just seemed to say, 'Can we try one more time?'

"Wait a moment..." Yondaime started as he watched his experiment through his binoculors. He and Iruka had found a nice secluded rock pillar to watch the blonde-nuisance without being devoured. Meanwhile, Iruka was talking to his grandmother on his intergalactic-cellphone. Iruka then said,

"Oh no, Baa-chan, it's been _fine_! Especially the part when I almost got my arm bitten off by a monster and I was attacked by a strange human!!" Iruka was continuing his cry for pity while Yondaime obeserved,

"Now this is strange... He's actually willingly going towards the water.. But why?" Iruka's phone then beeped, the dolphin stated,

"Oh, sorry, Baa-chan, I have another call!" He clicked a button on the phone and said, "Hello..."

"Iruka?! Is that you?!" The voice yelled. Iruka yelped,

"Chancellor Sarutobi?! W-why, how nice to hear from you..." A video-feed of Sarutobi came on the phone and along with it,

"Enough of your chattering! I would have thought that you and Yondaime would be back with the creature in tow! Maybe I should have just given this job to Captain Zabuza..." Iruka replied,

"No, no, no!! Don't call Zabuza!" Yondaime continued on, oblivious to the scene with Iruka,

"HE CAN'T SWIM!! What is he doing?!" Iruka was still trying to make peace with Sarutobi, Yondaime stood up, walked over, and closed the phone, saying "Hang up. We're going swimming." Iruka just sat in shook for a minute before Yondaime grabs him, causing the dolphin-like alien to let out a yelp of surprise.

"Alright, it looks like a big one, you two." Itachi stated to the young teens who were on the board with him. And the elder Uchiha was right, the small wave they had started out on had merged to become quite a big wave. Sasuke was fine with it but the poor blonde had dug his nails into the board from fear. The board was in the middle of the wave and was now riding down the wall of water. "Whoo-hoo!!" The two elder brothers yelled as the board ran down. Naruto had closed his eyes when they had gotten on the first wave, but he had opened them and, to his great surprise, he was... having fun. When the board was at a steady point, Naruto let go of the board and let out a big cheer of enjoyment. The three were about to ride the wave into the shore, when a huge mass of blonde, sky-blue, and white crashed into them from within the wave, sending the three of them into the water with a collective scream.

"What the hell?!" Kisame whispered as he saw the scene.

A few minutes later, Itachi and Sasuke emerged from the what taking in deep breaths as they did. Sasuke then asked, "What the hell was that?!" Itachi replied,

"Probably some dumbass who couldn't wait their turn." He sighed and the asked, "Are you okay?" Sasuke didn't even respond to question, he simply asked,

"Wait. Where's Naruto?" All of a sudden,

"AAAAHHHHH!!" Naruto screamed as he made it to the water's surface only to clutch onto Sasuke for dear life before going back down. Itachi screamed,

"What the fuck!! Let go of him, damn it!!", before grabbing his brother's arm just to have it yanked from him. Underneath the water, Sasuke had his eyes snapped shut as Naruto still had a death-grip on his arm; the blonde being dragged down by Yondaime and Iruka.

"Itachi, what happened?" Kisame asked as he swam over and he saw the long-haired teen looking around the water frantically. Itachi then replied, panicking,

"Naruto dragged Sasuke under!!" Kisame groaned, 

"Aw, shit!", before taking a breath and diving under to try and find the two. When under, he saw the blonde grabbing on tightly to the navy-blunette. Kisame swam over and tried to pull the two of them up but could only manage to pull Sasuke away. As the shark-like teen swam back up, Naruto was fighting for his life as Yondaime was trying to hold him while Iruka, who was just fine in the water, tried to put on the cuffs. Naruto, however, managed to slip away and confuse the two enough so that Iruka accidentally cuffed Yondaime. The blonde then grew out his claws and cut the elder blonde's oxygen-tank, causing the two to be propelled out of the water and away from the area. Although he was rid of his two hunters, Naruto still couldn't avoid the fact that he was still drowning.

Meanwhile, on the shore...

"Sasuke! Sasuke!! Damn it, Sasuke, if you don't wake up!!" Itachi screamed as he looked at his brother's almost lifeless body. Itachi had tried CPR but it hadn't worked. Suddenly, the navy-blunette coughed out some water and groaned a bit. "Sasuke!!" Itachi gasped as he saw saw his younger brother waking up. "Thank God that you're alright!" Sasuke then looked around him and then said, a bit urgently,

"Where's Naruto?!" At that, Kisame dove back under the water, trying to find the blonde again. Under the water, after a while, Kisame found the blonde floating along lifelessly. On the shore, Sasuke was frantically looking out at the sea for a sign that his blonde companion was okay. Suddenly, Kisame came up to the shore, carrying the unconscious blonde. "Naruto!!" Sasuke ran over.

"He's taken in a lot of water..." Kisame stated as he layed the blonde down. They all looked at him until... The blonde started coughing ferociously, getting out all the water from his lungs. They all gave a great, collective sigh, happy to be out of that situation. Itachi turned around, almost out of instinct, just to see a certain blonde, big-busted, social-worker.

"SHIT..!!" Itachi hissed aloud as he left his spot to see what Tsunade wanted now. When he made it over, she asked,

"Had a bit of trouble, did we?" Itachi replied,

"Look, we handled it. It's fine." Tsunade then stated,

"He could have died, Itachi..."

"But, he didn't! Okay?!" Tsunade just shook her head,

"Look, Itachi. You're a smart kid but I really think that you're in over your head." Itachi placed his hands on his head and shook it as if he could 'shoo' away what the social worker was about to say. "I'll be at your house to pick up Sasuke in the morning." She then walked away. The other three had seen the scene however, they didn't really hear anything. Itachi then seemed to shake a little before walking home. Sasuke then ran over to try and go after his brother, calling over,

"Itachi! Wait!!" Naruto took in another breath as he stood up and watched the two brothers walk off. He felt.. sad. He didn't know why, but he felt really bad. And then when Kisame walked by and said,

"I hate to say this but I really thought that they had a chance..." As he walked off he heard the shark say, "..Until you came along.", he felt even worse.

"Ugh... Damn this mud-ball of a planet..." Yondaime groaned as he and Iruka were washed up onto a pile of rocks. Iruka was whimpering in fear something along the lines of,

"Y-you th-think that it's a n-nice friendly d-dolphin! B-but no!! It's a m-mean shark! A mean, tricky shark!!" Just then, Iruka's phone rang and after shaking it a little bit dry, "He-hello?"

"Iruka!!" Iruka then whimpered,

"Chancellor Sarutobi..." The elderly chancellor then snapped, yelling,

"I HAVE HAD IT!! I'm sending in Captain Zabuza and Haku! Consider yourselves terminated from this mission!" The phone clicked off. Iruka then slumped and whimpered,

"T-terminated..?" Yondaime, on the other hand, was ecstatic. His eyes widened as he slowly stated,

"We're fired..!" He then gave a big cheer, "Whoo-hoo!! Now, we can do things _my_ way!" He ended with a grin. Iruka was still murmuring,

"Terminated... I'm fired.. This can't be... But.. Oh! This day couldn't get any worse!!" He ended with a cry. Suddenly...

"Why, hello.. Iruka, was it?" Iruka flinched as he heard the sadly familiar voice. He faked a smile,

"Oh! Hello, Kakashi-san." Mentally he added, 'Just my luck...' The silver-haired teacher had been driving around when he glimpsed the two in their predicament.

"Would you two happen to need a ride back to town?" Kakashi asked, a glimmer in his eye. Iruka was about to decline when Yondaime covered the brunette's mouth and answered,

"Why, yes we would! Thank you!" Iruka didn't even protest, he just sunk his head in his depression, thinking:

'It got worse...'

**A/N: TG- It's here... the next chapter... Finally!! But it's so sad, Sasuke's going to be taken away! **

**a party noise-maker sounds**

**TG- What the hell! (authoress turns to see Kisame and Itachi having a mock-celebration) You're supposed to be sad, not partying!! **

**Kisame-What do you mean 'don't party'?! The story's only a few more chapters from being done!! **

**Itachi- Even I'm happy about that. blows party-horn **

**TG- Oh yeah! I forgot! Anyway, read and review please! We're almost done!! **


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: TG- It's almost down to the wire here with this fanfic and I am going to try and finish this off with a bang

A/N: TG- It's almost down to the wire here with this fanfic and I am going to try and finish this off with a bang!

**Deidara- Hey! That's my line, hm! **

**TG- Deidara?! What the hell? You're not supposed to be here unless people vote for a sequel! **

**Itachi- Yeah, so make like a tree and leave! **

**TG- Ha ha ha! That was so lame it was funny!! **

**Kisame- Um… Who else thinks that it's disclaimer time? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my ideas. **

Side-story…

"So… Where are you two heading out to now?" Kakashi asked his two passengers as he drove along the island road. Yondaime struggled to find the right human words for a moment before saying,

"Yes, uh… Do you happen to know where that…" 'What are the correct words' He thought, and then said, "Student of yours with the bird-hair and the blonde idiot lives?" Kakashi stated,

"Sasuke and Naruto? Yeah, they live right up the road from here, to the left, why?" Yondaime gave a chuckle and an evil smirk as he asked,

"Ah! Wonderful, can you take us to their street? If it's not too much trouble." Kakashi agreed but then turned towards Iruka to ask,

"And how has your day been, Iruka?" Said pony-tailed alien forced a smiled and stated,

"It's been _fine_, Kakashi-san…" The silver-haired teacher didn't seem convinced and was about to ask another question but Yondaime exclaimed,

"Is this the place?!" Kakashi brought the car to a screeching halt and then said,

"Yeah. This is the street but.. Hey!!" Kakashi was interrupted by Yondaime dragging the brunette away up the street. The teacher sighed as he slumped back into his seat, "Why can't I get any time alone with the cute little dolphin…"

Main story…

Itachi, Kisame, and Sasuke had finished the long walk back to the Uchihas' house. Sasuke had figured out what was going on and although he wanted to say something along the lines of 'it's going to be okay' but decided that it was better not to say anything. "Itachi…" Kisame started, "Do you want me to leave? I don't want to be a bother or anything…" Itachi was silent for a moment but then said,

"Stay the night Kisame, lord knows I need as much comfort as I can get.", and then walked into the house. Kisame sighed. He had been with Itachi since middle school and had been there for him at all the milestones. The first day of school, the bullying, the death of his parents… Kisame had hoped that even with all of that in the past, they could find a way that Sasuke could stay with them and not have to be taken by Child Services. He looked back to the younger Uchiha and stated,

"I'm sorry, Sasuke.", before following Itachi inside. Sasuke was left alone.

'Might as well get used to it…' He thought as he stood on the porch. 'Maybe I should wait for Naruto and see if he'll come back.' He shook his head and said to himself with a sarcastic smirk, "Hmph, after what happened today it would be a miracle for him to come back…" The navy-blunette then walked into the house.

A few hours later, Naruto finally made it back to the house. 'I don't get it', he started, 'What's wrong with Itachi? And more importantly…' He clutched his stomach in pain, "Why do I care so much? Grr.. It's like someone's stabbing me in the stomach..." **(A/N: TG, Itachi, Kisame: It's called guilt, dobe!!)** A few minutes later, Naruto was inside the house (Sasuke didn't lock the door, just in case…) When the blonde walked into the living room, his sensitive ears picked up the following:

"What am.. What am I going to do now, Kisame?"

"Shh.. Shh… It's going to be alright, Itachi."

"…" Silence.

"Don't lie to me Kisame, please."

Naruto felt that stabbing pain again, so he turned away and ran back outside.

Itachi walked to the living room where Sasuke was lying down on the couch. Sasuke was blankly watching a documentary on Tokio Hotel (1) when Itachi walked over and said, "Sasuke… Come outside with me real quick." Then went outside, waiting for the younger Uchiha to follow.

When Sasuke went outside, he saw his older brother sitting on their mother's favorite hammock. Itachi was blankly looking towards the surrounding forest when he said, "Come here, Sasuke." Sasuke listened and joined his elder brother on the hammock. A few moments passed before Itachi started, "I am so sorry… Both of you." Sasuke knew that Itachi was talking to him and the hammock. Itachi had picken up the habit of talking to their mother's hammock as if it were her (2), Sasuke didn't mind, sometimes he did it too. "I was supposed to take care of you, Sasuke, it was Mom's last wish, and I failed." Sasuke tried to console his brother,

"I'll keep in touch! I'll write letters, talk to you on the phone… Anything…" Itachi smiled a sad smile before wrapping an arm around his brother's shoulder. He then began to sing

"_Now I know_

_That I can't make you stay.. _

_But where's your heart? _

_But where's your heart? _

_But where's your..?"_

Sasuke joined in,

"_And I know _

_There's nothing I can say_

_To change that part.. _

_To change that part.. _

_To change…"_

Naruto walked up just in time to hear the two brothers singing their hearts out,

"_But can I speak?  
Well is it hard understanding,  
I'm incomplete?  
A life that's so demanding,  
I get so weak.  
A love that's so demanding,  
I can't speak. _

_I am not afraid to keep on living,  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Tell me if you stay I'll be forgiven,  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home__."_ (3)

Naruto turned away, He listened towards Sasuke's room but didn't hear anything, so he decided to go in there.

Naruto closed the door behind him and looked around; he had basically totaled everything in there and Sasuke hadn't had the time to clean up yet. Suddenly, something flashed across Naruto's memory and he jumped onto the bed and lifted up the pillow. Underneath it was an old monochrome photograph. On it, was an elder man (who looked a lot like Itachi), a pretty woman next to him, a boy with an orange scarf holding a beach-ball on the side, on the ground were Kisame, Itachi, and Sasuke making funny faces while sitting in a totem-pole position, finally, there was another woman with long blue hair holding a picnic basket (who reminded Naruto a lot of the elder shark-like teenager). Naruto's eyes widened as he realized one thing about the picture: Everyone was so… happy. He didn't even hear the door open up, or the navy-haired teen walk in. The blonde was trapped in his thoughts until…

"That was us before." Naruto jumped up as he heard the familiar voice. He turned to see Sasuke looking back at him, not angry, but a bit unfeeling. Naruto whispered,

"What happened?" Sasuke replied, after taking a deep breath,

"..I-It was raining.. and my Father, my mother, our cousin Tobi, and Kisame's mother went for a drive…" Naruto was silent for once. "…Only Tobi survived, but he's so traumatized by the accident that he hardly comes out of the hospital that he stays at anymore." Naruto gasped as he tried to hold back a choking noise in his throat. After a moment, Sasuke turned to him and smiled a sad smile. "We don't have much.." He started, "But you could stay here, so we could be… a family." Naruto was silent as he watched Sasuke slowly climb into bed. He waited for the other teen to go to sleep and then, after placing a kiss on the navy-blunette's cheek, left the room, but not before picking up a certain book with a certain duck on it.

"Itachi, go to bed!" Kisame growled at the brunette, whose eyes were starting to show his exhaustion.

"I'm not tired…" Itachi whispered, still sitting up. Kisame, finally fed up, started to sing,

"_Do you think about me now and then?  
Do you think about me now and then?  
I'm coming home again…"_ Itachi's eyes widened as he started,

"Damn it, Kisame, You know that that song makes me fall…" The brunnete fell back on the bed, out like a light.

"..asleep?" Kisame smirked. He kissed the elder Uchiha's lips and whispered, "Goodnight, Itachi-san…" and left the house.

Meanwhile, in the forest, Naruto, despite the fact that it was late and somewhat scary, had the "The Ugly Duckling" book open to the page where the little duckling was crying that he was lost. Naruto looked up and at the sky and started to call out, "I'm lost! Help, I'm lost!!" After a few minutes of crying out, the calls turned into whispers accompanied by something strange streaming down the alien-boy's cheeks: Tears.

**TG- OMG. I need to finish this up, I hate taking so long. I'm sorry guys, but it is college-application time so bear with me! **

**Deidara- But we would appreciate your reviews, hm. **

**TG- Would you get out of here?!** _  
_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: TG: I have returned from the dark, dismal battlefield that is known as… College application season. **

**Kisame, Itachi: A bit over-dramatic much? **

**TG: Not when my future as a game-designer is at stake!! **

**Itachi- Just get to writing before one of my kunai makes good friends with your throat. **

**Disclaimer- Don't own nothing, zip, nada except for my ideas. **

**Oh wait, Last chapter I forgot some notes: **

**Tokio Hotel is a somewhat new band that I just got into. They're awesome! I just can't figure out which country they're from…**

**I got the talking to a piece of furniture thing from the movie ****Nanny McPhee****, which had been coming on various channels nonstop at the time. **

**Famous Last Words****, one of My Chemical Romance's best songs. **

**Although I didn't note it, the song that Kisame sings to Itachi is part of Kanye West's ****Homecoming**** and for me, the second time that I heard this song it almost put me to sleep. Not that it's a bad song!!!**

**Anywho, enjoy the chapter.**

The sun rose in the dense forest that surrounded the Uchiha household. Some of the rays, as they make their way through the foliage, catch on a spiky mop of blonde hair. As the temperature rose, Naruto shifted to his side on the ground beneath the tree that he had fallen asleep on. A twig snapped. Naruto jumped up from his spot and started growling as he tried to figure out where the noise came from. All of a sudden, our favorite mad scientist made his way through the trees. Naruto whimpered as he accidentally cornered himself against the tree. Yondaime called over before the young blonde could run,

"No, no, no. Don't run." Naruto, for once, did what the scientist told him. The older alien asked, "What are you doing out here, anyway?" Naruto shifted nervously for a second and then responded,

"I'm waiting…" Yondaime asked, confusedly,

"For who?" Naruto then stated,

"F-for m-my… family." Yondaime nodded,

"Oh…" Then grimaced, "You don't have one." Naruto's eyes widened in fear, as he stuttered,

"B-but..?!" Yondaime then called over,

"Listen to me… I don't know what that human brat and his little group have been pumping your brain full of…" Naruto's eyes were threatening with tears again as Yondaime kept talking. " but if anything, I am your family and…" As soon as Naruto heard that, he screamed,

"NO!!!", and ran off, leaving Yondaime fuming,

"NO, NO, NO!!! Don't run..!! Agh!!!!", before he ran after the alien-experiment. Later on…

"Yondaime… Please.. wait up…?" A certain exhausted, dolphin-like alien whined to his far-gone companion.

Itachi was in the kitchen, absent-mindedly making himself a cup of coffee, when Sasuke walked into the room. Yami chattered as he ran to his master's feet and let the overly-saddened boy pet him. When he was done, Sasuke looked over to Itachi and after a while of intense staring stated, "Naruto left last night." Itachi stiffened for a moment and then, without turning away from his coffee-mug, revealed,

"Yeah… So did Kisame." After that the brothers sat in silence; one drinking coffee, one staring off into space. Suddenly…

_**BAM!BAM!BAM!**_

Itachi said, "What the hell?", as he went to the door. Reaching for the knob, his main thought was, "I didn't think that she would come so early…" However, when the brunette opened the door…

"Good… Morning!!!" Kisame beamed, although from his disheveled appearance, you could tell that he had run over to the house without so much as a second thought. Itachi, on the other hand, snapped,

"What.. the hell… do you mean GOOD MORNING?!!! AFTER ALL THAT I'M GOING THROUGH, YOU HAVE THE AUDACITY TO COME OVER HERE WITH A SIMPLE GOOD MOR…!!" He would have vented more but the shark-like teen had covered Itachi's lips with his own. Sasuke groaned as he covered his eyes in fear of what the images of his brother and his boyfriend making out would do to him. After a few minutes, Kisame pulled away. The two looked at each other before the elder said,

"I think I may have found you a job." Itachi blinked,

"What?" Kisame said replied,

"A job! I think I found you a new job, Itachi!" Itachi's eyes widened as he asked,

"Oh my God, are you serious?!" The older nodded his head and exclaimed,

"Yeah! But the manager wants to meet you right now!" Itachi replied,

"Right now?!"

"Right now!"

"Right now?!"

"Just go, damnit!!" Sasuke screamed, stopping the idiotic conversation. Itachi shook his head to calm himself down and then said,

"Alright, let's go!" Kisame and Itachi were almost out the door when Itachi stated, "Alright Sasuke, just… don't burn anything down and don't open the door for anyone, okay?" Sasuke replied,

"Alright, alright, I'm not an idiot." With that, Itachi was gone. Sasuke sighed as he was left alone with Yami. However, a few minutes didn't even go by when a massive of blonde and orange rushed through the door. Sauske's eyes widened as he called over, "Dobe!! Where the hell did you go?!" Naruto was breathing frantically as he looked around and then stopped to listen outside. ___________________________________________________________________________

"Yondaime… please..!" Iruka wailed as he was trying his best to stop the angry older alien from charging into the human house in front of them. Yondaime, on the other hand, was simply dragging Iruka along, his rage at his experiment/son fueling his actions until… Yondaime simply stops, pulls Iruka off, and says,

"Let's see, how do the humans say it..? Um… Oh yes, 'Would you please stop bitching at me already?!'", and runs off towards the house, laser fully loaded. Iruka was left with a confounded expression that said,

"He's been learning…" __________________________________________________________________________

After a few moments, Sasuke was trying to calm the blonde down when there was the hugest _**BAM BAM BAM!!!**_ On the door before it cracked open to reveal a very angry blonde man with apparently reddish skin (remember Yondaime's alien skin condition), who looked a lot like… "Naruto… who's your friend?" Sasuke asked nervously as he was backing him and the scared blonde away from the intruder. The man spoke,

"Who I am is not being the important thing, what is however, is that you have something that belongs to me!!!" With that, Yondaime shot the laser at Sasuke. Naruto pushed the raven out of the way, getting hit by the laser.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke screamed. Just then the blonde jumped up, laser-ball in his hands, and threw it back at Yondaime, who ducked just in time, causing a huge scorch-mark in the wall. Sasuke looked on, thinking, "Oh… Itachi is going to have my head for this…" Meanwhile, Yondaime was currently trying to get Naruto into yet another pair of handcuffs, the younger blonde simply breaking them as soon as they were on.

"Damn it all! Quit being stubborn!!" Yondaime growled at his son/experiment.

"Hey!" He heard from his side. The elder blonde turned just in time to be hit across the room with a broom by Sasuke. "That's his nature." When Naruto ran over to Sasuke, the raven stated, "You keep this bastard busy while I go call for help." Naruto nodded with a smile as he ran over to Yondaime. Yondaime was rubbing his head but when he saw the young blonde coming over, he went a bit trigger happy. Outside the various laser bullets could be seen shooting out of the house. Iruka saw them and screamed, "Yondaime! NO!!!", before running to the house. Naruto was now on the ceiling, with bullet holes all around him from where Yondaime missed shots, he then called out,

"Your mama's a sissy!" Yondaime fumed,

"Agh! You leave your grandmother out of this!!" With a good shot, Yondaime hit Naruto out of the house. Sasuke had finally gotten to the phone and the only number that came to mind was…

"Hello, this is Tsunade Godaime speaking **(A/N: Does Tsunade even have a real last name?)**"

"Hi, um, Tsunade..?"

"Sasuke? What is it? Are you alright?" Sasuke replied,

"Um, yeah I'm fine except for the fact that ALIENS ARE ATTACKING MY HOUSE!!!" Iruka got into the house just as Sasuke said this and, in a flurry of fear, pushed Sasuke away from the phone, picked it up and stated,

"Oh, there are no aliens here, everything's just normal, normal, normal!" Sasuke pushed the blue alien away from the phone just in time to hear Tsunade ask,

"Sasuke, who the hell was that?! And what about aliens..?!" Just as she said this, Naruto came back in, carrying a neighbor's Beetle.

"Blue punch-buggy!!" Naruto cheered as he swung the car at Yondaime knocking him through the wall to another room. Then the young blonde said, "No punch back." Sasuke was fighting with Iruka over the phone as Yondaime limped back, trying to reason with the young boy.

"Come on now! We'll just go back to the lab and I can reprogram you! You know, make you less cute and ukeish." Naruto walked around Yondaime and said,

"But I like being ukeish!" And ran outside to get something else. Sasuke finally pushed Iruka off of him, and was about to talk to Tsunade some more but then stated,

"Oh! Hey Naruto, you found the chain-saw!!", and hung up.

"Hello, Sasuke? Oh, Damn it! Tsunade did a complete u-turn in her car, and went to go save that damn, angsty teenager. Naruto was chasing Yonadaime around the already ruined living room with the chain-saw, but Yondaime turned around and was able to shoot the weapon out of the blonde's hands. Yondaime was about to shoot again but Naruto saw a nearby carrot and lodged it into the opening of the gun. The gun started to sizzle and beep as an automatic voice said, _"Plasma-overload. System shutdown in 10..9.."_ Yondaime screamed as he gave the gun to Naruto, who handed it back to Yondaime with a,

"Happy Birthday!" Yondaime shoved the gun back saying,

"It's not my birthday!" Naruto replied,

"Happy Hannakah!" Iruka stood up rubbing his head, looking around and then seeing the two blonde aliens arguing and the smoking gun.

"Aah!" He yelped as he looked around, grabbed Sasuke and made for the door. The raven screamed,

"Hey, what about Naruto?!!" Iruka yelled back,

"Trust me, this will not end well!" When those two were out of the door, Naruto and Yondaime were pushing the gun back and forth while rhyming, Naruto first,

"Ichibi, "

"Nibi, "

"Sanbi, "

"Yonbi, "

"Gobi, "

"Rokubi, "

"Shichibi, "

"Hachibi, "

"Kyuubi, " Naruto smirked.

"Juubi! Ha, I win!" **(1)** Yondaime cheered as he had the gun in the end. He then looked at what was in his hands and his smile quickly sank, "Uh oh." There was a huge explosion that literally blew the roof off of the Uchiha's house. Sasuke was thrown from where he was, and when he looked back his eyes widened in the craziness of it all: The house was gone. ___________________________________________________________________________

Itachi came out of the surf rental shop beaming. He had gotten the job! And if he could show this to Tsunade, everything would be fine. "Thank you, God!!" Itachi called out, not to loud or else his new employers might have thought he was crazy. Then he thought, "Thanks Kisame, I'll really have to 'pay you back' later…", with a smirk, the shark-like teen had gone home, needing to get ready for work, so Itachi would just have to tell Sasuke the good news himself. Suddenly, a fire engine rushed by, sirens blaring. Itachi covered his ears as he watched the truck go by. It was almost at the intersection of the road to the Uchiha's house: right leading to the house, left leading to town. Itachi silently whispered, "Please, go left." The red engine turned right. "Oh my God…" Itachi would have collapsed if the fear of what might have happened to Sasuke didn't drive him on to the house. _____________________________________________________________________

**TG- Oh...M..G! That was long **

**Only one definition too!: **

**It's a little nursery rhyme that I thought up using the name s of the 10 bijuu from Naruto. **

**Kisame- There are ten? **

**TG- Yes, there are ten! I don't know what Kishimoto's deal is. Well, there's chapter ten, I sure as hell hope that you guys enjoyed it because it took me forever. Please read and review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **_**At a temple in the far orient...**_

**TG- Oh God almighty... **

**Kisame, Itachi, and Deidara- *half-heartedly* Oh God almighty... **

**TG- I pray for good fortune on my college applications... **

**Kisame, Itachi, Deidara- *half-heartedly* Good fortune... College applications... **

**TG- I pray to find a good scholarship... **

**Kisame, Itachi, Deidara- *half-heartedly* Good scholarship... **

**TG- And I pray that I am able to finish all the literary projects that I have in motion... Including my fanfics. **

**Kisame, Itachi, Deidara- *half-heartedly* Finish literary projects. Including fanfics. **

**All - Amen. **

**TG- Okay, now that that's done. I apologize for the late update, Life just comes so fast, you know? **

**Deidara- We hope that you enjoy the chapter, hm?**

**TG- Would you go away?!**

**Disclaimer- You know... **

Amongst the smoldering remians of the Uchiha houshold there was a ruslte. From underneath a broken bookcase crawled a transformed Naruto, tails and all. The blonde groaned, "Oh... My head..." But suddenly Itachi ran by in a terrified panic, and the young alien-experiment changed back to his human-form. Meanwhile, Itachi had made his way through the commotion and ran to Tsunade, who was trying to get Sasuke into her car. He screamed,

"No! Stop!" Sasuke was trying to explain what had happened and had gotten to the part about the smaller alien,

"..And one of them was blue! Not like my friend Kisame-blue, but sea-blue!" Tsunade shook her head and sighed,

"Alright, alright Sasuke. Poor kid probably got hit on the head...", as she closed the door behind the navy blunette. At that time, Itachi came over and pleaded,

"Please... Don't do this." Tsunade replied,

"Itachi, we both know that this is for the best..." Itachi's eyes were filling with tears as Tsunade kept talking. He then snapped,

"You can't do this! HE NEEDS ME!" Tsuande screamed back, fury in her eyes and voice, as she pointed to the destroyed home,

"IS _THIS_ WHAT SASUKE NEEDS?!!" Sasuke had been listening from inside the car, and now he was truly getting the picture. Tsunade took off her glasses and softly said, "It seems that you need him a lot more than he needs you." At that Sasuke slammed the door open and ran into the surrounding forest. Itachi and Tsunade screamed,

"Sasuke!!" After a while of running Sasuke sat down in a small clearing. Shortly after, Naruto came along. The blonde whispered,

"Sasuke..?", only to get a cold glare as a response. Naruto flinched as he looked around and, very conviniently, saw a familiar, albeit burnt, piece of paper. He picked it up and walked over to Sasuke. The blonde held out the paper to Sasuke, who after a minute took it and looked. It was that same family photo that he had shown Naruto, only now it was burnt in some places. Sasuke's look of anger only grew as he looked at the picture. He then turned his eyes to Naruto and said, very low,

"_You_ ruined everything." Narutto's eyes widened as he stuttered,

"B-but... I... I mean..." The blonde finally sighed and then showed his true identity: The red eyes, the long, orange ears, the claws, and the nine, orange tails. He looked to Sasuke with large red eyes. The pale boy eyes widened as he asked in a harsh whisper,

""You're one of them?!" Naruto nodded. Less than a second after, Sasuke's fist made contact with Naruto's face, throwing the blonde to the ground. Naruto hissed as he rubbed his now sore cheek, he then whined,

"Sasuke..."

"Get out of here, Naruto!" Sasuke commanded as he looked at the ground. Naruto replied as he walked over to the raven,

"Sasuke! Please... I'm.. I'm sorry." Sasuke snorted back,

"You probably don't even know waht those words mean." Just as Naruto was about to start again, there was a rustle in a near-by bush. Naruto's ears picked it up but just as he was going to push Sasuke out of the way, a high-tech net flew towards and captured them both. Both of the young teens were screaming for help all the while until a very perturbed looking Captain Zabuza walked over and picked up the net. He then deployed a type of palstic cage and emptied the contents of the net, while saying,

"It wasn't that hard to capture you, little abomination..." When Sasuke and Naruto fell into the cage, Zabuza smirked and stated, "And look, I even caught you a little snack." Zabuza then pressed a button on the cage which caused it to 'grow' legs and start walking behind the captain.

________________________________________________________________________

Itachi had been running through the forest, calling out for his younger brother to no avail. After 45 minutes, however, the eldest Uchiha had to stop and take a breath. "I wish... That.. Kisame was... here... I'm not that good... at constant running...." Itachi kept on panting until he heard a mechanic whirr. He whispered, "What in the..?", right before the grey-skinned captain stomped by, persued by the cage. Itachi's eyes widened at the sight as he jumped into a nearby bush to avoid the starnge-looking man. "What the hell is this, Friday the Thirteenth?! Is my luck that bad?" Just then, Itachi looked at the cage and saw a familiar cockatoo-head and his blonde companion. Itachi groaned, "It is. Sasuke!!!" Itachi yelled as he followed a couple of feet behind the Zabuza got to his black ship he pressed another button on the cage and it promptly tipped itself over into a compartment on the spacecraft. Sasuke rubbed his head while Naruto was frantically looking around the compartment for a weak spot to break through. Zabuza went into the bridge of the ship and called,

"Haku! Start the ship!" The smaller alien nodded as he pressed the 'Countdown' button.

_"Lift off in 11.. 10.."_ Naruto's sensitive ears heard the countdown and started to panic but then found a space small enough to squeeze through. With a lot of effort, he popped through but stayed on top of the compartment to see if he could get the teme out of there.

_"5..4.."_ Itachi arrived just in time to see his brother in the compartment and Naruto trying to get him out.

"Sasuke!!" Itachi screamed as he tried to run towards them.

_"3..2..1. Liftoff commencing."_ It was too late. The ship started to rise, the force of the exhaust flinging the eldest Uchiha back. Then, when the ship started flying, Naruto lost his grip and fell to the ground, screaming,

"TEME!!!" Sasuke looked on, terrified as his blonde friend fell to the ground and his brother flung away. He screamed as the ship flew off,

"Itachi!! NARUTO!!!"

___________________________________________________________________

Naruto groaned as he woke up from being knocked out. He rubbed his hair and groaned,

"Agh, my head..." Suddenly, Naruto was whacked with a branch two feet away from his location. "Ow..!!"

"Show your true face, you awful little monster!!" Itachi screamed, holding said branch. Naruto frowned but transformec just to humor Itachi. Bad mistake. "AAH!! I knew it!!" Itachi screamed as he swung the branch again, making contact with Naruto's face. Naruto landed and then groaned,

"Please, stop..." Itachi grimaced,

"Why should I? You ruined my family! Sasuke and I would have made it if you hadn't come along!" Naruto stood up and started sobbing,

"I never meant for this to happen!!" Itachi flinched as he saw the blonde alien's tears. Naruto was still crying even when suddenly Yondaime and Iruka burst from the nearby bushes and the elder blonde tackled Naruto to the ground. Yondaime was laughing,

"Ah hah! See, I told you that I would be getting you!" Iruka beamed,

"Finally, it's over!" He brought out his communicator and sent a message to the Chancellor. In the midst of all the commotion, the aliens barely heard the whisper of,

"..Sasuke." Yondaime and Iruka flinched, with Iruka asking,

"He's talking to us! What do we do?" Yondaime responded,

"Just ignore him.", and turned around, Iruka following suit. Itachi, however, wasn't going to be ignored.

"..Sasuke.. M-my brother. Do you know..?" Yondaime answered,

"Err, ah, well... We don't know this..." At that, Itachi lost it,

"SASUKE!! HE'S A TEENAGE BOY, SIXTEEN, WITH NAVY-BLUE HAIR AND GORGEOUS BLACK EYES!! HE WEARS BLACK AND BLUE..!!" He stopped and pointed to Naruto. "AND HE HUNG AROUND WITH _THAT THING!!!"_ Itachi spat the last two words out with pure venom, Naruto still crying, his tears softening the soil. Yondaime then sighed, walked over and began,

"You see, we are only here for _him_." He pointed at Naruto who now had another pair of handcuffs on. "We do not know about your brother." Itachi couldn't hold the moisture welling up in his eyes as he asked,

"So, that's it then?" Yondaime's silence was enough for Itachi to fall down to the ground in tears. All three of the aliens look on as the elder brunette sobbed out his long list of surpressed feelings. After a couple of minutes, though, Naruto had had enough of the sobfest. With a growl of

"Get off!", he shook Iruka off of him. He then walked over to where Itachi was and kneeled down besides him. He touched Itachi;s head with both of his hands and started,

"You two found me..." Itachi looked up, eyes already red from crying. "Someone who I like very much once said 'When you find family, no matter how they act or where you find them, you have to accept them. Through good and bad; Through thick and thin'..." Itachi was silent as he heard the little blonde speak those words. "You two helped me find... something that I didn't even know existed." Naruto's face turned serious as he whispered, "Now I'm going to help you." He stood up and walked over to Yondaime. When the two blonde's were face to face, Naruto held out his wrists and barked something in an alien language.

"WHAT?!" Yondaime screamed. "You think that after all this hell I'm going to let you go _and_ help you rescue your cockatoo friend?!" Naruto let out a small

"Eenh!" It was quiet for a minute. Yondaime then said,

"Alright." He began to unlock the cuffs. Iruka screehed,

"WHAATT?! Your just going to let him go?"

"Yes, and help him." Iruka just stood there gaping as Yondaime took off the restraints. He then turned to Iruka and stated, "What? He's a great debater." Naruto, upon being freed, growled,

"It feels good to be free!" He then turned to the three elders, "So how are we gonna do this?" Itachi stood up and asked,

"So we're going to save Sasuke?" Iruka then sighed,

"Or die trying..." Then both Naruto and Yondaime chimed,

"I like those odds!" Itachi smiled a bit, wiping tears from his eyes, and then asked,

"How are we going to chase them?" To this, Yondaime smiled a smile that proved without a doubt that the two blondes were related.

_____________________________________________________________________

"One, Two... Three!" Iruka and Yondaime removed some leaves, revealing a large, sleek, shny-red spacecraft.

"Oohh..." Naruto cooed as he ran over to the ship. Yondaime smirked,

"What? You think we walked here?" After a few minutes, all four of them were in the ship. Iruka then stated,

"Alright, now everyone put on your seatbelts." Iruka stated, causing everyone else to look questioningly at the dolphin-alien. Iruka sighed, "You know what? Fuck it. Liftoff in 10, 9, 8, now!" The ship started to fly. As they reached the sky, Naruto exclaimed,

"Alright, Operation 'Rescue Teme' is on!"

**TG- Come on... Just a few more chapters and we'll be done! Reviews always help people, I mean, Please? **

**Kisame, Itachi, Deidara- (puppy dog eyes) Please? **

**-Tyranno's girl**


	12. Chapter 12

**TG- Alrightie, Chapter 12 is up and running. We're in the home-stretch now, people. Let's get started. **

**Disclaimer- If I did own Naruto, 1. The Akatsuki wouldn't be dying off, 2. we would have learned more about each member's past, and 3. Yaoi!! **

In the ship of Captain Zabuza, Sub-Capatin Haku was steering the ship while Zabuza was amking a call to Chancellor Sarutobi, requesting Hyperspace clearance. "Chancellor, we have the abomi-, err, _experiment_ in tow, Requesting clearance for Hyperspace."

Outside in the compartment, Sasuke was sitting down watching the earth drift further and further away. He glanced down and saw the burnt photo that Naruto had handed him. He picked it up and pressed it to his chest with a shaky "Damn.." Suddenly, from beneath the clouds, a red wing that looked a bit off to be from an airplane rose up. Slowly but surely, the whole red spacecraft broke through the clouds. As Sasuke looked on, the windows of the strange craft changed from silver to clear and a familiar blonde alien walked up to it. Naruto smiled a bit and placed a clawed hand on the window. Sasuke wiped his eyes and mirrored the action. The red spacecraft slowly followed behind the black until an alarm sounded on the smaller spacecraft. Haku pressed a couple of buttons and a live video-feed from behind the ship popped up.

"Captain, we're being followed." Zabuza asked,

"What?" But as he saw the other ship, he stated, "Evasive action, now!" Haku obeyed and turned the ship to the left, dipping into the clouds. On the red ship, Yondaime was steering and called back to his son,

"Are you ready?" Naruto nodded as he pressed a button and opened a door, the rushing air made everyone thankful that they had eventually put on seatbelts. Yondaime then stated, "Alright, I can get you above them, but after that it is up to you." Naruto looked outside and stated,

"Let's go." Yondaime nodded and pulled back the wheel causing the ship to rise. When they up to a certain height, Naruto jumped out, screaming "Cowabunga!" The little blonde alien free-dived for a while until landed on the compartment that Sasuke was in. Sasuke winced as Naruto made a harsh landing. But when Naruto got his balance, he stated,

"I didn't think you would come back, Dobe." Naruto smirked as he extended his claws. He then started clawing the case while replying,

"Well then, you must not think much of me, Teme." In the bridge of the black ship, Zabuza saw the blonde alien land and growled,

"You have to be shittng me!" Haku sensed his Captain's distress and gave the ship a barrel-roll, causing Naruto to slip off with a yell.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke screamed as he saw his friend fall. On the red ship, both Itachi and Iruka screamed as they saw Naruto fall. Yondaime reassured,

"He will be alright!" But mentally he added, _"I hope..._" Meanwhile, Naruto landed on the ground, with a skiddy landing. After a couple of seconds, he arose from the ground with a groan of

"Me and the ground are seeing way too much of each other..." He then saw a very familiar looking frog. He whispered, "Oh hey, its you. Sorry about the gun-thing...", as he picked it up. Just then, he heard Sasuke scream,

"DOBE!! Don't you dare abandon me!!" Naruto looked with a shaky

"Okay... Okay..." He then felt the vibrations of a gasoline-tanker coming. The blonde then gave a frustrated growl of "Okay..." before he sat the frog down and shooed it away. He then stood still in an enduring-stance right before the truck made impact with the small alien. The driver was lurched forward in his seat as the truck made an abrupt stop. Naruto then walked to the driver's door, opened it, and said, "Hi there!"

____________________________________________________________________

"Where is he? WHERE IS HE?!" Zabuza yelled at his sub-captain. Haku looked through the information on the screens frantically, saying,

"Please give me a minute..! Ah, there he is!" He then turned the ship in the direction which the computer indicated. In the red ship, Itachi whispered to Iruka,

"Do you think that he's okay?" Iruka responded, rubbung his arm,

"He's a resistant little monster, I'm sure he'll be fine." Suddenly, the ship jostled a bit, causing Iruka to yell, "Yondaime! Watch what you're doing!" Yondaime replied,

"Last time I was checking, 'Backseat-Driver' was not one of the things I needed to drive! Now quiet!" He then muttered, "Worse than my ex-wife, I swear..."

____________________________________________________________________

In a quiet field near a park of lava pits, A gasoline tanker abruptly rushes through the scenery, scattering tourists everywhere. Naruto was driving the truck the best he could until he crashed into a pit of lava. He crawled out from the front and on top of the tank. He then just sat there, waiting.

The black spacecraft broke through the clouds and was rushing towards Nauto's location. Yet, the blonde didn't even flinch. Haku was in the ship steering towarsd the blonde alien. He then muttered, "Abomination..." Naruto then muttered,

"Stupid bitch..." Before clawing the tank and ripping it open, allowing some gasoline to leak out. As soon as the gas reached the lava. Flames licked along the way of the liquid and caused a massive explosion. But instead of just staying in one spot, there was some smoke rising up like a rocket. Upon further inspection, when the smoke cleared it was Naruto shooting towards the ship at full speed. Without warning he broke through the front window of the black ship, putting Zabuza and Haku in a bit of a shock before Zabuza growled and brought out a space-aged sword. He began swinging at Naruto while saying things like,

"You are evil... You are flawed... You are foul!" Naruto had dodged each swing but at the last swing, he grabbed the sword and said,

"Also cute, and ukeish!" He then swung the sword and Zabuza out the window. Naruto then crawled to the back of the ship and when he arrived at the compartment he gave a headbutt to the container. It shattered and Naruto gave Sasuke his hand in order to climb out. When the navy-blunette was out, Naruto beamed a bit before Sasuke hugged him and said quietly,

"I didn't think you would come back..." Naruto whispered back,

"'Through good and bad; Through thick and thin'..." The two looked at each other for a while before the ship halted for a second. After a few more stops and stutters, the black ship blew up in a flurry of smoke and flames. When they saw the scene Yondaime and Itachi screamed,

"SASUKE!!"

"KYUUBI!!" A minute or so passed while the smoke was clearing. When the gray was gone from the sky...

"Good job, Dobe!" Sasuke called to the blonde. The navy blunette was holding the unconscious Haku. He, in turn, was being held by Naruto who was also holding Zabuza with his teeth and onto the ship with his other hand. Itachi and Iruka cheered and hugged each other in joy. Yondaime even sighed in relief as he then tried to find a safe place to land.

"Uh oh." Iruka jumped up when he heard. He asked,

"'Uh oh'? What's uh-oh? I don't like the sound of that!" Yondaime just smirked and stated,

"Relax, all I'm saying is that the landing will be a little... wet."

_____________________________________________________________________

"So... You haven't seen him... at all?" Kakashi asked the shark-like teenager who was currently waxing a black and red surfboard in front of him. Kisame replied,

"Nope. Haven't seen Iruka since that night at the restaurant." He looked at the board and then asked, "You think Itachi will be in the mood to go out with me tonight?" Kakashi replied,

"If everything went okay today..." Just then there was a monstrous splash from the nearby ocean. Both men ran over to the water when they saw the spacecraft. They looked on questioningly until Sasuke appeared from an open door and called over,

"You guys just gonna stand there gaping or are you going to help us get to shore?" Kakashi and Kisame just looked at each other and then laughed for a bit.

_____________________________________________________________________

It was sunset when everything had calmed down. "Sorry about the yelling, Naruto..." Kisame started as he was carrying Naruto back to shore on his blue surfboard, "I was just trying to look out for Itachi. You'l understand when you have someone special in your life." Naruto looked towards Sasuke who was already on the shore. He then stated,

"I think I do..." When the two got to the shore, the reunion was short-lived as two individuals in red jumpsuits grabbed Naruto and forced him to the ground and restrained him. Sasuke screamed,

"Naruto!", As they were blocked from each other. Suddenly,

"A simple task got turned into a fiasco of all sorts..." There, on the beach, was Chancellor Sarutobi himself. He sighed, readjusting his hat, "Really, Yondaime, Iruka, Zabuza, Haku, I'm so disappointed in all of you." Iruka tried to speak,

"But... But Chancellor, we.."

"Oh, don't start, Iruka! I should have you and Yondaime rot in jail for the rest of your days." Iruka yelped as he stood down. "And you two..." Haku was trembling while Zabuza was growling in frustration. "I don't know why I trusted you two in the first place. I ought to..." Suddenly, with a toothy grin, Kisame jumped onto the old man with an,

"Uncle Sarutobi! I almost didn't recognize you with all those wrinkles! How are you?" During the commotion, who should drive up but Tsunade the social-worker. She called out,

"Are you guys okay?" Before she saw Kakashi, Kisame, and the Chancellor. She then sighed with a smile as she took off her shades, "So... It's all unravled, isn't it?" Sarutobi was confused until Kisame got off of him and he looked at the other three. He then sighed,

"Oh no... It _is_ you, Prince Kisame..." He looked to Kakashi, "Agent Hatake...", and finally, "Chief Agent Tsunade." Everyone had various reactions:

"You're a prince?" (Itachi)

"Chancellor Sarutobi, you know this weird human?!" (Iruka)

"Chief Agent?" (Sasuke)

Tsunade walked over and said, "It's a pleasure to see you again, Old man, but um..." She lowered her voice, "Didn't we agree that you wouldn't come back to earth unless it was to pick up _him_?" She pointed to Kisame, who was still smiling. Sarutobi gulped but then stated,

"Well I wouldn't have had to come to Earth if these imbeciles hadn't screwed things up so much." He then walked a few steps, clicked high-tech beeper (which revealed a ship from invisible cloaking) and continued, "And if it weren't for Experiment 'Kyuubi'..." A small voice interrupted,

"Naruto." Everyone looked towards the source of the voice: the young handcuffed blonde alien. Sarutobi asked,

"What was that?" Naruto then stated,

"My name is Naruto." Everyone was still silent. Naruto then asked, "Do I have to go in the ship?" Sarutobi answered,

"Yes..." Naruto asked,

"Can I say good-bye first?" Sarutobi nodded and Naruto walked over to Sasuke and Itachi. He sniffled a bit and then said, "I'm really sorry for all the trouble I caused you guys... *sniff* And I'm really thankful for the fact that you guys gave me a... a..." Kisame interjected,

"The word's 'family'." Naruto nodded,

"A family. I'll miss you guys so, so much." The two jumpsuited aliens then grabbed Naruto and made their way to the ship. Tsunade looked on for a minute before asking,

"I know that I'll kick myself in the morning for this, but don't you guys have some paper-work about Naruto that could remedy this situation?" Sasuke thought for a second and then smiled as he dug into Itachi's pocket and got out his wallet.

"Hey! What the hell?" Itachi yelped. Sasuke replied,

"I know what I'm doing!" Sasuke then pulled out the papers from the orphanage and ran over to Sarutobi, stating, "Here! These are offical adoption documents that state that Naruto is a part of the Uchiha family." Sarutobi took said documents and read them over. He then looked at the group of people and said, "It is an official documentation... But I..." Kisame then interrupted,

"Think about it, Uncle, If you take Naruto, I'll come along..." Kakashi continued,

"And if he comes along, you'll have to explain to his father where has his wife and son been all these years." Sarutobi was sweating buckets before he stated,

"Now here this: I hereby decree that Experiment 'Kyuubi will be required to serve out a sentence of exile on the planet Earth. He will also be kept under the supervision of the Uchiha famliy." He unlocked Naruto's handcuffs and called off the two aliens that were holding the blonde. Once freed, Naruto ran over to Sasuke and hugged him. Sarutobi then stated to his soldiers and Zabuza and Haku, "Let's go home."

"Um..." Iruka started. Sarutobi answered agitatedly,

"You two get near my ship and I'll kill you." Iruka meeped,

"Understood." It was quite a sight watching the Imperial Rocket fly into space. But when it was gone, the questions resumed,

"So... Prince Kisame?" Itachi asked. Kisame shook his head and laughed,

"Yeah, well, Yondaime, Naruto, and Iruka aren't the only aliens around here. Actually, My Dad's the king of a planet not to far away from where Iruka's from." Itachi nodded, a lot more accpeting of this than he thought he would be. He then asked,

"So your mother..?"

"Queen Mizuko. My dad would be crushed if he found out what happened. We all decided that I'd crash around here until the right time." Kisame was talking for a while before he saw that Itachi was looking him over like a panther would a plate of meat. "Can't it wait?" Kisame smirked.

"I guess.." Itachi pouted before he kissed Kisame on the cheek.

____________________________________________________________________

"So... When did you know? About my being an alien?" Iruka asked Kakashi as they had their own talk.

"Maa, after you ran out of the apartment screaming for your friend." Iruka turned a bit purple and yelled,

"Alright! I've had it! You are the strangest human that I have ever known. What do you want from me?" As soon as he had said that, the silver-haired man lowered his head and touched Iruka's lips with his own. Kakshi pulled away and smiled at the purplish blush that Iruka was sporting. He then asked,

"Iruka how much do you know about the mating process?" Iruka meeped again.

"Wait! You don't mean..? Were you... Courting me?" Kakashi nodded and smiled a somewhat perverted smile.

___________________________________________________________________

Naruto looked on as the silver-haired man-Kakashi- touched his lips to Iruka's again. The blonde alien transformed into human-form and tilted his head questioningly. "What's up, Dobe?" Sasuke walked up behind his blonde companion and sat down. Naruto asked,

"What does it mean... When two people let their lips touch?" Sasuke looked over in the direction Naruto was and saw Kakashi and Iruka making out.

"Oh. Well, um... It means, um..." Sasuke was feeling a blush com on as he tried to explain the seemingly simple action, but Naruto was more of an action type person and jumped onto Sasuke. They both landed on the sand before Naruto asked,

"Show me?" Sasuke grinned,

"With pleasure.", before he placed his lips on Naruto's. For Naruto, it was like a meteor shower inside him when the navy-blunette touched his lips with his own. And for Sasuke, well, after this it was going to be pretty hard not to show affection for the blonde now. When both of them broke apart for air, Naruto breathed,

"It... It feels weird. Sasuke, what is this?" Sasuke replied,

"It's called 'love', Naruto." Naruto smiled,

"Love, huh? I like it." He then pressed his lips to his Teme's again. The two boys didn't know but while they were makin gout, Kisame, Itachi, Kakashi, Iruka, Yondaime, and Tsunade all walked over. Tsunade sighed, letting the boys know that they were being watched. They broke apart, and a blush graced Naruto's face as he crawled off of Sasuke and hid behind him. The social-worker then said,

"Well, we can't just stay here." Sasuke then asked,

"So, I guess you do a lot more than just social-work, huh?" The blonde woman chuckled and then stated,

"Well... I may have saved the Earth by convincing some invaders that the mosquito was an endangered species." Kakashi smirked,

"That was _you_?" Tsunade nodded. Sasuke simply stood and stated,

"Let's go home. It's been a long day." Everyone agreed and started walking before Itachi yelled,

"Wait a minute! If we haven't forgotten, the Uchiha household is in ruins!!" Itachi was still fuming until Yondaime placed a hand on the young man's shoulder.

"We may be able to help. On certain conditions of course."

**TG- Next up will be the epilogue. Sorry if I don't write much in my A/Ns, I'm just really trying to finish this story. Please Read and Review. **

**-Tyranno's girl**


End file.
